You're the best Ninja Turtle I've ever met
by Animelover210
Summary: This is a different kind of TMNT 2012 story! When a rainy night leads to a chance encounter, the turtles' lives will be changed forever. While the girls, Claire and Zoey, may not have martial arts training, they have other skills! RaphxOC DonxOC (2 OCs) Romance, comedy, adventure! I do not own TMNT, the characters, or Star Potential Studios!
1. Meet the girls

Chapter 1:

When most people think of an apartment in New York City, they think of the wonderful penthouses that the famous celebrities and models live in. They usually don't think of the small and cramped apartments that still cost an arm and a leg to live in.

Claire, a young woman of only 15, is the first to wake up in her apartment, as usual. Her light brown eyes look around her "closet," since it was really too small for her to sometimes consider her room. All she could fit was her twin-sized bed, a nightstand, and a small clothing rack she found behind a warehouse and hung her clothes on. Still, it was better than living back at home in her little town in Pennsylvania. She already knew her long, light brown hair was a mess and already dreaded combing it out after her shower.

Her roommate, Zoey, was snoring in the other bedroom, although with paper-thin walls it wasn't hard not to hear her. Claire stepped out of her room, took a quick glance at Zoey's door, debating whether to wake her up before or after her shower.

'I'd better wait until after. She probably came home late.'

Claire took three steps and opened the door for the bathroom. Zoey's pink leotard for the day was hanging on the towel rack. After a quick shower, after all she didn't want the water bill to be too high this month, she pulled out the blow-dryer and the comb. While she enjoyed having her long, mid-back length hair, detangling it in the morning along with the eternity it took to dry it was always such a pain.

When she was done, she put her hair up in a ponytail and went to Zoey's door.

"Zoe, time to get up. We have the opening shift, don't forget."

Grumbling from inside the room made it seem Zoey heard the message.

Claire went over to the small kitchen and made herself a bowl of fresh fruit and cereal.

'Thank goodness we got paid this week. I don't think a diet of ramen would've been good for another week.'

Claire pulled out her binder and started planning out the schedule for today. She and Zoey both worked in a gymnastics studio a few streets over. Zoey's older sister was taught by the current coach there and when he heard about the pair wanting to come to New York, he gladly offered a job.

While it sucked having to wake up at 5 in the morning on a Saturday, at least they had a job they could stay in school and have flexible hours.

When Zoey came out of her room, she didn't exactly "walk." Claire liked to say she "zombied" her way to the bathroom. It was only when Zoey would turn on the cold water that she would finally start to wake up.

Claire finished eating and tossed the dishes in the sink for now. She picked out a black and gold leotard for the day and made sure to bring water and her first aid kit just in case. After applying a little bit of makeup, she stepped out to the kitchen and waited for Zoey.

"CeeCee!" Zoey shouted from the bathroom, remind me to grab more shampoo on the way back!"

Clare glared at the bathroom door.

"What did I say about calling me that?! I'm not 5 anymore!"

When Zoey came out, she put her long black hair up in a ponytail just like Claire's. Her dark brown eyes stood out even more with the faint black eyeliner. The pink leotard was old but it was Zoey's favorite so she would never throw it out.

"Hey did you figure out that Calculus homework last night? You know if you want during our lunch break I can help you."

Claire blushed out of embarrassment. Zoey was really the envy of most of the girls at school and at the studio. Not only was she one of many gymnasts in her family but she was incredibly smart; she even was a year ahead of Claire despite only being a few weeks apart in age.

"Yeah thanks. I just don't understand why I need to know any of this stuff."

"Hey as long as you take care of any papers I have to write, I'll gladly work on any science. Ok, CeeCee?"

"Knock it off!"

The girls put on their sweatpants and sweatshirts, all with the NYC's Star Potential Studios logo, and headed over to the gym. Claire pulled out her set of keys and the two girls went through the daily opening chores after clocking in.

The spring floor made it easier for the gymnasts to maneuver around and Claire loved to do flips and tumbles on it. Zoey enjoyed gymnastics but she never wanted to go to the Olympics like her family wanted. She would prefer using her mind to solve some type of math problem or mess around with a science lab than spend the whole day being doing somersault after back handspring after all kinds of other moves.

Claire loved gymnastics so working at a great studio like this was always one of her dreams. Her real dream would be to open one of her own and show everyone back home that she wasn't some "ninja-wannabe."

Zoey looked at the classes for the day and groaned.

"Great. The Bauman twins are coming today."

"Come on give the two a break."

"Sure right after they get an attitude adjustment. I get it their parents are high-class lawyers and all but their kids are spoiled little brats. They just hide behind Mommy and Daddy and expect us to do everything for them."

"Which is why we have to be good leaders and have them see the rewards of-"

Claire stopped when Zoey started to give her the puppy-dog eyes.

"All right fine. I'll take them. You take the intermediates."

Zoey back-flipped out of joy.

"Thank you!"


	2. The Turtles

**Chapter 2**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline!

The lair was a little tense the last few days after the plan to take out the Shredder at the pier went wrong. The turtles felt they could have finally taken out their enemy but weren't good enough. Plus with Leonardo only starting to get over what happened with Karai they had been in the lair training more than being out on patrol. Being a mutant turtle was hard enough but being a teenager made it much worse sometimes. The late October weather made the temperature drop in the sewer.

Mikey was starting to go a little stir crazy and was just dying to be back on the surface.

"We've been down here for days! Who feels like going topside?"

Leo was about to say they should train a little more but being down in the sewer was starting to get to him as well. Donnie came out of his lab looking like he could use some fresh air as well.

"Fine. Everyone get-"

Before he could finish, his brothers were running out of the lair. Leo sighed and started to follow when Master Splinter stopped him.

"Leonardo, will you be all right? You seem distracted as of late."

"I'll be fine, Sensei. Just...the last battle with the Kraang and the Shredder got me wondering if we were even getting any stronger. After all our training, we still..."

Master Splinter put his hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"Your bothers look to you for guidance. When they see you struggling, they too struggle. And you boys have become stronger, my son. Never doubt that. Even if your enemies defeat you on the battlefield, never let them defeat you-"

Splinter put his hand on Leonardo's head."

"In here."

Leonardo smiled.

"Hai, Sensei."

"Now go, before your brothers get themselves into trouble."

Leonardo bowed before he ran out and after his brothers.

A few hours later, around 1 in the morning, it started to rain heavily. And if that wasn't bad enough, the boys were trying to stop some Purple Dragons that had just broken into a jewelry store.

"Guys, we need to head back!"

With such heavy rain, it would be better for the turtles to get back soon before some of the currents became too strong.

Raphael was chasing after one of them and shouted back to Leonardo.

"You guys go ahead! I'll catch up!"

Donnie and the others seemed hesitant but nodded.

"Be careful!"

The Purple Dragon Raphael was chasing was carrying a small sack filled with the stolen goods and was running as fast as he could to get away.

Raphael took to the rooftops to make sure he wouldn't lose him in an alley or someplace.

The Dragon was about to ditch the sack in a dumpster when Raphael jumped down onto the dumpster lid. The man's hands that were still in there crushed under the lid. He knew he should've been more careful with the rain making surfaces slick but he was so full of adrenaline he felt his foot slip before the jump. Raph knew he landed bad when he heard a small crunch and a wave of pain rushing over him.

"You freak!"

Raphael got down with a wince and the man fell over in pain.

"You'll pay for this."

Raphael fell to his knees and grabbed his left leg. The man ran off again but Raphael knew he couldn't follow.

"Damn it!"

He tried standing up but his foot felt like it was in a million pieces.

Raphael fell back to the ground and tried searching for something he could use for support. No pipes or anything he could find that would support him.

He slammed his fist into the ground and gritted his teeth.


	3. A Burglar?

**Hi! So this story will be updated roughly twice a week (Mondays and Fridays probably) just in case I need to fix anything! I hope you guys like the story so far! Rate and review please!**

**Chapter 3 **

Claire finished the evening cleaning duties for the gym hours ago but she couldn't help spoiling herself by having some private studio time. She always had to teach or assist and that meant she was barely any time to do have the bars or beams to herself. Plus she was able to blast her favorite music and dance however she wanted to.

'Wow! I haven't had that much fun all week!'

She set the alarm as she went out the front door. The rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon so she quickly pulled up her hood and hid her hair. Just as she was about to head home, she heard something in the back alley.

Purple Dragons were slowly moving over into new territory since, rumor has it, something was driving them out of theirs.

Claire grabbed the collapsible police baton she carried in her duffle bag and went down the alley.

She saw a figure leaning against the wall by the back of the studio. The set of windows they were under were right by the office, which had the only three computers and the safe the studio had.

"Hey!" she yelled rushing towards him. "You better think twice before you do anything! Our studio won't tolerate-"

She froze in her footsteps when she noticed how...green this guy was. And the fact she was looking at a shell instead of a coat was also alarming.

The figure tried to turn around and take something from his belt but Claire ran over and smacked him as hard as she could with the baton.

The figure grabbed it and threw it to the side.

"What's the big idea?!" he yelled.

She backed up and tried to take in what she was seeing. It wasn't some Purple Dragon tough guy but some kind of giant turtle. Except he was wearing elbow pads and knee pads and had on a red mask. On his belt he had two small weapons she didn't recognize.

"Y-You-don't try any-I mean-!"

Claire stuttered her words. She had no idea who, or what, this was or how to face it. How could she defend the studio from a turtle?!

'Okay even that sounds lame in my head.'

The turtle tried to move forward and winced.

"Shit."

She looked over and saw he was trying to put as little weight on his one leg as he could.

"Hey." Claire said trying to gain all her courage. "W-were you trying to steal?"

"No. I'm just trying to get home. Now pretend you didn't see me and beat it!"

Claire huffed.

"Yeah like I want to be talking in the freezing rain with a turtle."

It was only after she said that she noticed how bad he was shaking.

"Look just get out of my way all right?"

Claire tried to think of anything she could. Should she really just walk away? In the last biology class she remembered studying reptiles and how they were cold-blooded and weren't good in cold weather.

Claire pulled out her first aid kit and grabbed the emergency thermo blanket. She went over and put the silver blanket over the turtle's right side.

"Lean on me. You're coming to my place so I can ask some questions."

The turtle tried to get away but having warmth on both sides of him definitely made him feel better already.

The few minutes it took to get to her apartment seemed to take an hour. Claire tried to make sure the blanket could cover most of him from the rare passing car but she was still nervous. How was it there was a giant talking turtle in New York?

She helped him the best she could up to the second floor of the two story building. The first floor was a small thrift shop that was only open early in the afternoon.

When she opened the door, Zoey was already in her bedroom listening to music.

Claire leaned the turtle against the wall. She still didn't trust him and made sure to never keep her back to him.

"Wait here while I go get some towels and blankets."

The turtle nodded, enjoying the warmth of the apartment. He tried on the walk over to think of an exit strategy but with a messed up foot and the freezing rain, it was too risky.

For now, he had to trust this complete stranger to not turn him into mutant turtle soup.


	4. Introductions and Explanations

**Chapter 4**

Zoey heard Claire coming back into the apartment and opened her door.

"About time you came back. I made-"

She looked over into the living room and saw a giant green figure sitting on the couch with Claire's grandmother's quilt.

Zoey grabbed the bat they hid behind the couch and started screaming.

"Claire, run!"

Claire grabbed the bat and tossed it back. Zoey was hyperventilating and was talking a mile a minute.

"What is that?! I thought we agreed no pets! What is it?!"

"Ok, first off," Raphael started "Call me an 'it' one more time and see what happens. I'm no pet."

Claire groaned and pulled Zoey a few steps into the kitchen.

"Look I don't know his story but I found him behind the studio. He's hurt his leg and it reminded me of when we found that horse remember? You, me, and Uncle Jim nursed him back to health? I thought we could help him. Plus, if we do, then maybe we could make sure he isn't with the Purple Dragons. And if he is, then if we help him, maybe the Dragons won't come after the studio."

Zoey peeked behind her shoulder to look at the, what she now realized was, a turtle.

Raphael could hear every word they were saying but didn't blame them for being curious about him.

"All right fine."

The two girls went over and pulled the ottoman in front of where the turtle was sitting.

"Keep that leg up here so we can look at it."

Raphael was hesitant but figured he should trust them. After all they trusted April with a lot more and that turned out fine.

Zoey and Claire each took a turn looking at the leg as Raphael explained what happened.

"My name is Claire by the way. Sorry for not introducing myself sooner but...well I've never been in this kind of...you know."

"I'm Zoey."

Raphael grunted before saying his name.

"Raphael...but some call me Raph."

"Well the good news is it doesn't look like your leg is broken."

"But I heard a crunch when I landed. Are you sure?"

"The crunch was probably the other guy's hands breaking. What I think you did is just hurt your ankle. Does it seem like your whole leg hurts?"

The girls tested certain areas for pain and figured out it was mainly his ankle and foot that hurt.

"You may have damaged some ligaments or tendons when you landed. It seems like you have really strong bones, especially if you regularly jump from such high places I assume?"

Raphael nodded.

"Yeah, me and my brothers are usually on patrol at night."

"You have brothers?" Zoey asked.

The scientist in her was getting more and more interested in his...condition she called it for now and to have others to study would be incredible.

Raphael yelled at himself in his head. He was starting to get a little too comfortable with these two.

"L-Look can you just put a bandage on it or something?"

Claire shook her head.

"Nope. We're keeping you here until tomorrow. Without knowing for sure what happened, we need to put your ankle in place and let the ankle heal itself. I'll give you some water and some painkillers while Zoey wraps it. Plus, I still want to make sure you aren't trouble."

Raphael watched the two girls, since the apartment was so incredibly small, and was starting to feel he wasn't in danger anymore.

"So..." Zoey started. "Just to make some conversation...what exactly are you?"

Raphael figured if April knew, what would be the harm in two more knowing?

Claire made him some hot soup as he told in vivid detail about the ooze created by the Kraang, his master, his brothers, and the Purple Dragons.

While Claire seemed a bit nervous as to all this information at once, since Pennsylvania had black bears to worry about, not aliens or mutants, but Zoey was getting more and more into the story.

"The technology! Oh man if I could get my hands on some of that, I bet I could reverse engineer it!"

Raphael started as Zoey continued on her rant.

'Holy crap and I thought Donnie was the only one this crazy about Kraang stuff.'

"So yeah. That's my story. What about you two?"

"We're both from a town in Pennsylvania." Claire said. "About a month ago we came up here to work in the NYC'S Star Potential studio for gymnastics. We've been training since we were born in it."

Raphael couldn't really remember if he ever heard or saw anything like that, since all Leonardo did was hog the television for Space Heroes.

Zoey checked the time.

"Hey why don't we just finish this in the morning? Its late. I have work tomorrow early so I should get to bed."

Claire nodded and pulled out three blankets from her room. Raphael got up for a minute and sat on the arm of the chair so Claire could pull out the couch into a bed. It barely fit into the small space in the living room.

"Look you don't have to do this. I should make it back okay."

"No. You need to let your ankle heal a little more. With this rain, you could slip and just make it worse. Please? And Zoey still seems like she has a dozen questions to ask and I'm still a little curious myself."

Raphael blushed a little bit. He remembered when Mikey hurt his arm in the lair when they were little and Master Splinter made him stay in bed for a week. She obviously had experience with injuries before and wanted to make sure he was okay.

"All right fine. But no funny business! I'd better not wake up in a giant pot of hot water and veggies!"

Claire laughed and helped him lay down.

"Good night, Raph. Sleep well."

"G'night." he groaned enjoying the feel of a nice soft bed.

The lights were shut off and Raphael pulled out his T-phone.


	5. Raphael and Claire Talk

**Chapter 5**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline!

Master Splinter had already spent ten minutes yelling at the turtles for losing their brother. When Raphael didn't come home after an hour of the others being home, Master Splinter worried. He began describing how dangerous it was for Raphael to try and come back with the way the sewers got in storms.

"Entryways can be blocked off by debris! He could have had to go into unknown territory and got captured by the Kraang!"

Donnie spoke up.

"Raphael is fine."

Master Splinter glared at the purple masked-turtle.

"We do not know that!"

"He just texted me. 'I'm fine. Found a place for the night and I will be back tomorrow. Feed Spike and smack Mikey for me.'"

Donatello smacked Mikey quick.

"Ouch! What did I do?"

Master Splinter sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Master Splinter cleared his throat. "Everyone go to bed. We have training in a few hours."

*Later that day-Around 2PM*

Raphael was still on the pull-out couch of Claire and Zoey's apartment. His ankle was feeling a lot better, especially now that Claire was giving it a nice massage.

"That feels really good."

"When you work at a gym, you need to learn how to treat injuries. I've been trained by the coaches and they want me to take some nursing classes when I have time. Does this feel bad when I do this?"

She hit a pressure point and instead of howling in pain, Raphael groaned happily.

Claire laughed.

"That's good. It means your ligaments weren't hurt. Now that I'm checking your muscles, I think you may have torn a muscle last night. It was a pretty bad tear but with the right bandaging we did last night, there shouldn't be anything permanent. Plus I think with the cold rain, that made it feel worse."

Zoey had left a little while ago for some groceries after she and Claire had finished asking Raphael more about himself.

"So I don't have to lose my leg? Good. Spike wouldn't like it if I couldn't carry him around."

Claire looked up at him.

"Who is Spike?"

"My pet turtle."

Claire stared up at him for a second and started laughing.

"A turtle having a pet turtle?! That's so cute! Aw!"

Raphael blushed bright green.

"He's one of the coolest turtles in the lair! He is way better Mikey or Donnie!"

Claire smiled at him.

Raphael wanted to change the topic before he blushed anymore.

"So you guys are from Pennsylvania? Why did you come here?"

"It was nice in PA, but there wasn't enough competitions nearby or good gyms. I mean I know I'm only 15 but I have more experience than most of the people there. Zoey and I have won some state and northeastern competitions so we are allowed to teach beginner and intermediate classes at Star Potential."

"You guys going to the Olympics or anything?"

Claire shook her head. She had this sad look to her face that Raphael didn't understand.

"That's just not for me. I'd rather train the next Olympians, you know? There is so much pressure and I'm just not into that. I like being able to eat what I want, practice when I want, and do what I want!"

Raphael thought there was more to it than just that but didn't want to get too personal.

"Wish I had that. Master Splinter has us all stressed out lately training to fight the Shredder. I mean I get he wants us to do well but he gets on me sometimes about my temper. I'm not like Leo...I could never be the leader...It really pisses me off!"

Claire laughed again.

"I can see what he means by that temper!"

Raphael chuckled and smiled at Claire.

"I'm home!" Zoey said walking in with a few bags of food.

Raphael was anxious to get home as soon as it became dark out and Claire was packing up some extra bandages for him.

"Is there any way we can keep in contact with you? To make sure your ankle is okay?" Zoey asked.

Claire giggled. She knew Zoey just wanted to keep studying him.

Raphael went to his belt and grabbed what looked like a turtle shell.

Claire and Zoey looked over and saw it was actually a cell phone.

"Here take down my number."

The girls quickly put the number in their phones and then texted him to give him their numbers.

"Do you want us to walk with you?"

Raphael grabbed the old crutch Zoey had in her closet. It barely was tall enough for him but it was better than nothing.

"Nah I'll be good from here."

He wanted to say thanks but didn't want to lose his tough guy image.

"Thanks." he coughed out.

Claire and Zoey opened the window to the fire escape and Raphael hurried his way down it, or hurried as fast as he could with an injured ankle, and disappeared down the alley.

"You think he'll be okay?" Zoey asked.

"If that guy really fights alien robots and mutants, I'm sure he'll be fine."


	6. School

**Chapter 6**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline!

After a good verbal thrashing from Master Splinter, Raphael made his way to the living room where his brothers were.

"You okay there, Raph?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah but Master Splinter doesn't want me going out for a week until me ankle heals."

Donnie looked at the bandages on his leg. They were wrapped almost by a nurse it looked like; nice and tight to keep the ankle in place but still fitted comfortably.

"Who did you say you got these bandages from?"

Raphael cleared his throat.

"April. Yeah she brought them to me."

Leonardo looked at his brother suspiciously.

"That was nice of her, considering she's been home sick with a cold the last few days..."

Raphael looked over at Mikey, mainly to avoid Leonardo's questioning face.

"Grab Spike for me, would'ya?"

Mikey rushed into the room, making sure all the comics he "borrowed" we back in their place, and found Spike.

When Raphael had the turtle, he cooed and talked to him about how big he was getting.

Leonardo wasn't buying the 'April' part of the story but was going to find out the truth eventually.

Claire and Zoey went to school on Monday but were still thinking about Raphael. Zoey wanted to learn more and more about him, from a scientific standpoint. She wanted to know his diet, his anatomy after the mutation, how did he and his brothers not only find a suitable place to live but to also keep it hidden from the world. Claire was mostly impressed with his personality. He didn't let anyone keep him down and would clearly speak his mind.

She clenched her pencil and thought about 'the incident' as she zoned out during her French class. Sometimes she could still picture the blinding lights, the shouts of people, music blaring through the speakers, and the crippling feeling of being powerless.

"Mademoiselle Claire!"

Her ancient teacher, Madame Fleur, began to yell at her in French for not paying attention.

Claire blushed and tried to snap herself out of it.

'I'm sure Raphael would've been able to handle himself there...'

When she noticed the entire class was staring at her, she felt cornered. It was only the sweet relief of the bell that rescued her from the stares.

Zoey wasn't doing much better in her classes. She took as many science classes as she could but was still stuck in her English class. While Zoey was smart with beakers and transistors, she could never have perfect papers and essays. She absolutely hated it when a teacher assigned one. Her mind was always jumping from subject to subject and it showed on her essays. Mainly the comments were always 'where did this come from?' 'why wasn't this in that paragraph?'

'Blah blah blah. I don't understand why we need to read this short story crap.'

She snuck a look at her phone and saw her oldest sister, Diane, was messaging her.

"Hi! How is everything going? We missed you for Courtney's birthday! Are you still practicing your whip back layout like Mom and Dad wanted?"

Zoey glared at the screen and erased the message. Her two older sisters, Diane and Courtney, were already world-renowned gymnasts with more trophies and awards than the whole Star Potential Studio had.

'Just leave me alone.'


	7. Raphael Sneaks Out

**Chapter 7**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline!

***In honor of me finishing my last final of the semester, I am updating a day early! I hope you guys like it! Review please!***

Raphael kept in contact with Zoey and Claire for the next few days without letting his family know. His ankle was almost completely healed and he was starting to learn more and more about the girls.

Claire was really interesting to him because she had invited him to the gym after hours to use the facilities. He told her about his ninjitsu training and she wanted to see some of it up close. Raphael debated inviting his brothers but to have all that equipment to himself? It was a great opportunity.

The only problem would be trying to get out of the lair without having everyone follow him. Especially since Master Splinter was always monitoring him since he came back.

While he was in his room feeding Spike, he tried to come up with an excuse to go out.

"It's not like I'm breaking any rules. I mean April is allowed to come over. Why couldn't I be allowed to go hang out with them?"

Spike stared at him in an almost bored manner before chewing on a lettuce leaf.

"Thanks, buddy. I'll see you later."

Raphael looked outside his room and saw Leonardo and Master Splinter in the living room. Donnie was probably in his lab and Mikey...

Raphael smelled something either burning or mutating.

Mikey was definitely in the kitchen.

Raphael tried to quickly make his way towards the exit, trying to keep as quiet as possible, but Master Splinter was suddenly standing in front of him.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh...I was just gonna check on...the one tunnel I saw the other day. Yeah with the rain, I wanted to check if it was blocked or something."

Master Splinter wasn't buying it.

"Fine then. Take Leonardo with you."

Leonardo was about to complain, since Space Heroes still had another ten minutes before it was over, but Raphael said a bit too quickly "No!"

"I'll be fine, Sensei! I'm going to be back quick so there really isn't any reason for him to come."

Master Splinter still didn't believe him.

"Fine. You can go."

Raphael was about to protest some more but realized he was allowed to go!

"Thanks, Sensei! I'll be back!"

As soon as Raphael was out of ear-shot, Master Splinter turned to Leonardo.

"I am going to give you an assignment, Leonardo. Consider it training."

Raphael made it to the gym right as the last gymnasts were leaving. Claire was locking up the front door as she waved goodbye to them. He found the open window on the side of the building where Zoey said it would be.

He peeked in and saw it was only Zoey in there on her laptop. She wasn't in a leotard but in a pair of jeans and a light blue top. With a quick jump, he landed on the spring floor.

"Whoa. What is this stuff?"

Zoey looked over at him.

"Hey, Raph. It's called a spring floor. It has a rubber foam in it and springs to help gymnasts. It lets us gain extra height and softens landings."

Claire came into the room, in a orange leotard and gloves on her hand covered in powder, and began running over to the horizontal bars. Before Raphael could blink, she was twisting and contorting her body to go from the low horizontal bar to the higher one.

"Wow. Is that gymnastics?"

"A part of it. There are a ton of different styles and equipment you can use but Claire is the best at the horizontal bar. It uses a lot of upper arm strength and flips. She says it's like flying for her."

Raphael couldn't help but stare as Claire continued to go from bar to bar, flipping and changing the grip she had on the bars. Her muscles must've been incredible to be able to move her body and still keep performing different stands and tricks.

Claire dismounted and landed on her feet. She held her hands in the air as she caught her breath.

"Hey! That was pretty cool." Raphael said walking over.

Still panting, she smiled and grabbed her water bottle.

"Thanks! So would you mind showing me some of those ninja moves of yours? Considering you got a peak at some of my moves?"

He nodded and pulled out his sai.

"Basically, I use these. Sais are great against someone using a sword but are great for slashing and stabbin' too." He pointed to the areas as he talked. "I catch the blade between here and use my body to throw out of their hand. Sometimes I can break it too. Of course these are great no matter what since I'm using them."

Zoey stood up from her spot and was about to close the window when she screamed.


	8. Enter Leonardo

**Chapter 8**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline!

Raphael and Claire rushed over and Zoey fell over.

"There was something at the window!"

The turtle went and stuck his head out of the window and saw Leonardo standing on the roof next to the gym with his arms crossed.

"Shit."

Raphael got down and Leonardo came in through the window.

Zoey and Claire stared, this must've been one of his brothers.

"Look before you get all mad-"

"Before?! Raph do you have any idea what you are doing?!"

Zoey pulled out her notebook and stared sketching the best she could of the new turtle.

"Hey these are the two who helped me when I was hurt! We can trust them!"

"We can't trust anyone, Raph! We don't belong here. Master Splinter knew there was something going on but I bet he didn't count on this!"

Claire cleared her throat.

"L-look we didn't mean to get you in trouble, Raphael."

Raphael turned to her.

"Don't worry." he glared at Leonardo. "This guy doesn't have the right to lecture me about trusting people. Or did you suddenly forget about Karai?"

Leonardo growled in anger at Raphael.

Zoey and Claire stepped between the two brothers.

"Let's take it down a notch, guys."

"No need to start brawling in here."

Claire grabbed Leonardo's hand and shook it.

"My name is Claire. Nice to meet you."

Zoey went over to Raphael and whispered something to him. Raphael laughed and everyone circled Leonardo.

"What's going on?" Leonardo asked taking a protective stance.

The three kept backing Leo until he was right where they wanted him.

"Let's all be friends. Well, after we do this of course."

Raphael kicked Leonardo hard, pushing his brother into the foam cube pit.

Zoey and Claire laughed and jumped in.

Leonardo grabbed one of the cubes and squeezed it.

"What is this stuff?"

"This is a pit for when people bouncing off of the trampolines or beams! It's all soft and awesome!"

Raphael laughed as Leonardo struggled to stand up for a second.

Leonardo was curious about the gym, he could tell the floor was more "springy" and the foam cubes were great for cushioning landings. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to try those beams over there...

Leonardo and Raphael ended up trying out almost every piece of equipment that was on the floor. They even had a sparring match on the horizontal bars to practice balance.

Zoey didn't stray far from her computer and had already created a small, heavily secured document on her computer about the two brothers. Their anatomy was fascinating to her and watching them fight revealed even more like the ways their muscles were and the subtle differences between the two brothers.

Claire really enjoyed watching the two brothers act with each other. They obviously cared a lot about each other and had fun together. While they may have disagreed about certain things, such as what was their favorite part of the gym, they certainly had similar personality traits.

Leonardo knew the two brothers should go back to the lair soon but really was having fun on the spring floor.

"Would you two want to maybe check out the lair sometime? I think it would be okay, now that I know you aren't going to send us off to be studied somewhere." Leonardo asked.

Claire and Zoey agreed but said it would have to wait until the weekend, since they still had school and work for the next two days.

The girls got Leonardo's T-phone number before the four of them were about to leave the gym. Claire set the alarm and all four of them stepped outside.

The girls waved goodbye and started walking home.

Leonardo and Raphael went to the nearest manhole cover and went into the sewers.

"I told you we could trust them. I mean it's not like they are part of the Foot clan or somethin'."

"Shut up, Raph."


	9. The Lair

**Chapter 9**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

Raphael and Leonardo returned to the lair to three pairs of questioning eyes. Donatello, Michelangelo, and Master Splinter were all wondering why the brothers were out for almost three hours.

"Uh..." Leonardo chuckled. "What's going on?"

Donnie crossed his arms.

"I don't know, Leo. What is going on?"

Mikey stepped forward.

"You guys are hiding something!"

Raphael and Leonardo swallowed hard, awaiting for them to be caught.

Mikey pointed to them.

"You are training without us, aren't you?!"

Master Splinter went over to Raphael and Leonardo.

"Boys, tell me what is going on."

Raphael looked to Leonardo for advice.

Leonardo looked directly into Master Splinter's eyes.

"Sensei, I assure you everything is all right. We found a place to practice our balancing skills. With the fights on the rooftops, it could help us make sure a mistaken step won't cause us to be defeated in battle."

Master Splinter could see the honesty in his son's eyes but felt there was something still missing from the story.

"As long as you boys are all right. Oh...and also give me 20 pushups."

*Friday afternoon*

Claire tapped her foot nervously as she waited for the last bell to ring. Classes would end at 2:30 and she and Zoey were going to go check out "the lair" that the turtles lived in. Leonardo said he was going to meet the two girls at a manhole cover close by the school.

She couldn't wait to meet the other two turtles, Master Splinter, and April if she was there.

The bell rang and she practically ran out the door. As she headed for the school entrance, she saw Zoey close behind her, carrying her backpack as she shoved the last of her notes in it.

"You excited?"

Zoey laughed.

"This is going to be awesome! Being able to examine the four of them together, ask them questions, it will be incredible!"

Claire took a deep breath.

"Neeeeeeeeeerd!"

Zoey jokingly glared at her as they turned into an alley. The girls took a quick look around, made sure no one was seeing them, and opened the manhole cover. Zoey went down first, then Claire so she could reclose the cover.

They knew the sewers weren't going to smell like daisies but the smell was worse than a skunk who only ate rotten eggs who wore moldy gym socks.

Zoey started gagging and grabbed her cell phone.

"I'll text Leo."

"No need."

Both girls screamed as the turtle suddenly appeared out of the shadows. He laughed as they struggled to calm their terrified hearts.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're dealing with ninjas now. That's gonna happen a lot."

Leonardo led the girls through the tunnels, specifically leading them towards their apartment so they would be able to find the lair from anywhere without getting lost. He pointed out small landmarks they should remember, such as a broken beam here, or an old sign there, before leading them to the entrance. Raphael was standing there, trying to look cool but was really happy the girls had wanted to come over.

"Here it is. Home sweet sewer."

Claire and Zoey looked around and were amazed. It wasn't the dim, damp place they expected it to be; they had arcade games, a television, and a complete functioning kitchen!

Mikey was the first to notice the "intruders." He couldn't get out of his chair fast enough to look at them.

"Whoa! More humans! Cool!"

Zoey's hand was grabbed as Mikey shook it violently.

"I'm Mikey! Well, Michelangelo but Mikey's shorter!"

"Hi, I'm Zoey."

"And I'm Claire."

Donnie and Master Splinter came out of the dojo and were both surprised to see two new girls there.

Leonardo stepped forward.

"This is Claire and Zoey," he said, each girl waving when their name was said. "They helped out Raph the other night and they're pretty cool."

Master Splinter didn't move from the dojo entrance. His body was rigid and he grasped his walking stick tightly.

"Get out."


	10. Master Splinter Says No

**Chapter 10**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and follow!

Claire and Zoey were surprised to see the rat mutant but were even more shocked when he ordered them to get out.

Leonardo and Raphael couldn't believe their ears.

"But, Sensei-"

"They haven't-"

Master Splinter tapped his walking stick on the ground angrily.

"No! It is bad enough we have two humans who know of us," referring to April and the Pulverizer, "And now you risk our family with two more strangers? How do we know they will not take pictures or tell the Shredder exactly where we are?"

Raphael clenched his fist.

"Sensei, they aren't like that!"

Mikey and Donnie stepped away from the girls; the last thing they wanted was Master Splinter mad at them.

Splinter went directly in front of the girls.

"You put my family at risk just by being here. Get out and never speak to us again. If I even smell you in the sewers," he stared directly into Claire's eyes. "You will die where you stand."

Claire and Zoey were slightly shaking. They didn't mean to cause trouble or risk anyone. All they wanted was to make some new friends.

Zoey looked at the last two brothers quickly, her light brown eyes shimmering slightly, before she grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her out of the lair.

Leonardo went over to Master Splinter.

"Sensei, what was that for? It's not like they were going to stalk us or something!"

Raphael spoke up.

"This doesn't make any sense! They helped me!"

The red-masked turtle glared at his sensei before storming off into his room.

Donnie and Mikey followed Raphael.

Leonardo looked at Splinter.

"Sensei...why?"

"They do not belong here. We do not belong in their world and they do not belong in ours. The more people who know of us, the greater the danger. I know you think badly of me right now, but think of this. What would happen if the Shredder was able to capture one of those girls? April has been training so she is better able to defend herself, but what of them?"

"Th-they're gymnasts! They can flip and move better than April ever could!"

"But that won't mean anything if someone holds a blade to their throat. I do not want you boys to experience the agony of losing someone dear to you. Especially...when it is because of you."

Leonardo understood: Master Splinter lost his whole life because of his enemy. It wasn't some freak accident or by chance, it was because of him. With the Shredder and his minions in New York, having more people know about them means a larger amount of people Shredder could use against the turtles.

"Hai, Sensei."

Raphael grabbed Spike and started holding the turtle.

Mikey and Donnie came into the room.

"You okay?" Donnie asked.

"It's not fair. He has no idea. He was human before. He was able to wake up in the morning and talk to whoever he wanted. I get it that he can't do that now but what about us? We only talk to a handful of humans: a girl who needs us to rescue her dad, Foot clan ninja/Purple Dragons, a guy in a fake turtle suit, and a blind guy!"

Leonardo walked into the room as Raphael continued.

"Master Splinter didn't see. When I met those two..."

He thought about Claire trembling in fear when she met him, stuttering trying to make sense of what she was seeing, even when she let him lean on her when she led him to her apartment, he could still sense her fear and feel her shaking. Zoey nearly tried to bash his brains in with a bat and was tense until he cleared up a few things. Even then, they were both still scared of him.

"They were both scared of me. Terrified. Just like any human would be...but they tried to understand what they saw. They started to trust me and now all that is gone."

"Whoa." Mikey said. "I've never heard you talk this way before, Raph."

Raphael glared at his brother.

"It pisses me off. Finally, when we get two more people who we can hang out with and be normal and Master Splinter says we aren't allowed!"

Donnie spoke up.

"Well, technically we aren't normal to begin with."

"Hey!" Mikey shouted. "Why don't we try showing Master Splinter we can trust them? Like...like... I got nothing."

Leonardo looked over and Spike and Raphael.

"We can always have them take care of Spike."

Raphael hugged his turtle protectively.

"Try it and die."

In the dojo, Master Splinter was looking at the photo of his family. Maybe he was a little harsh with the girls, but that didn't mean he still didn't like the idea of more people knowing about the lair. While trust may go a long way, he knew the Shredder had many ways to get the information out of the girls if he wanted.

"What do I do, Tang Shen?"


	11. Ancestors

**Chapter 11**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

The walk back to the apartment was almost silent for the girls. When Zoey and Claire made it back to the apartment, they just couldn't believe they were shunned out by Master Splinter.

"What did we do?" Claire whispered.

Zoey clenched her fist.

"We didn't do anything! Of course somehow we are painted out to be some type of bad guy walking in the door! Why not! God, if I wanted that I would've just went back home!"

"Zoey! Don't say that!"

The black-haired girl wanted nothing more than to slam her fist through a wall.

"All my family has been doing is texting me about how I missed Courtney's birthday! Conveniently none of them remember that not a single person helped me move my stuff out of my parent's home, helped us move in here, or even ask how we are doing! Of course all the time it has to be Diane and Courtney! Where the hell do I fit in?!"

Claire looked sadly at Zoey. It was hard being the youngest of three girls; even harder when the first two make it to be world famous and Olympians. Even worse, Zoey's family pretty much expected her to be perfect at gymnastics. While Zoey did have some natural talent, her parents barely paid any attention to her unless it was perfect.

Zoey's hands were visibly shaking.

"I don't belong at home, I don't belong at the Lair, hell I barely belong at school..."

Claire hugged Zoey.

"You belong here. If you weren't here, I wouldn't be where I am today. Remember? You saved me. I need you here."

Both girls spent the rest of the night watching movies at the apartment, trying to figure out how to convince Splinter to trust them.

On Monday afternoon, the turtles were in the dojo with Master Splinter.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said. "You need to watch your footing."

"Hai, Sensei."

Raphael was still angry about not being able to contact Claire and Zoey again. Master Splinter was smart enough to inspect his and Leo's phones and delete their numbers. The last few days, he was slamming around the lair and picking a fight with anyone.

Suddenly, Master Splinter was alert and rushing out of the dojo.

Claire and Zoey were just walking into the Lair, Claire carrying a small office box, when Master Splinter suddenly appeared before them.

Planning this, the girls did a long bow to the sensei.

The turtles came rushing out and Raphael was happy to see the two girls again.

"Master," Zoey said. "May we please speak with you in private?"

After a few seconds of thought, he nodded and led them to the dojo. The turtles were about to follow but Master Splinter slammed the doors closed.

"Aw," Mikey said. "No fair."

Leonardo tried to get his brothers away from the door but Raphael and Donnie wouldn't budge.

"Come on, give them some privacy."

"Hey," Donnie stated "You can't blame me for being curious."

Master Splinter sat in the seiza form, with his legs folding under his thighs, and the girls followed his example.

"You knew to bow when you walked into our home..."

Claire looked over at Zoey before she answered.

"We spent all weekend researching Japanese traditions and customs. Maybe if we tried to understand your culture and your ways...you might trust us a little more."

Zoey pulled over the box.

"And if we told you a little more about us, maybe we could trust each other."

She pulled out three old books. Each were wrapped and vacuumed sealed in plastic. She carefully handed them to Master Splinter who looked them over.

"These are my greatest treasures. One of my oldest ancestors, Sarah Calef, was alive during the Salem witch trials. Her brother was famous for trying to bring sense and reason to people about the "incidents" that caused the imprisonment and deaths of so many women. She was the only one who examined the animals, plants, and environments surrounding the supernatural phenomenon. The two girls who were acting out that pretty much started the whole thing died young due to childbirth. Sarah pleaded with the villagers for an autopsy but everyone called her crazy. In these books, she was one of the first people to document the new fauna and life that was in the colonies that was not present in Europe. I only open these when I need inspiration or I feel down."

A slight smile crept over Zoey's face.

"She survived such a difficult time and still able to be a great researcher. Sarah inspires me every day and makes me want to be the best biomedical engineer I can be."

Master Splinter was impressed by her story. It was obvious on her face that the story was close to her heart and drove her actions every day.

Claire took this silence as a chance to pull over the box and grab a locket. It was very old and rusted. She untangled the chain quick and held it out for Master Splinter.

"This was my great-great grandmother's."

The rat opened the locket with some difficulty and saw two pictures, one a young woman with short brown hair and on the other side a young man. The pictures were black and white and were very faded.

"My great-great grandparents were the first of my ancestors to come over from Poland. They saved up money for months to come over and live on a farm in Pennsylvania with other immigrants. I really admire them because even with all the hardships they faced coming to a new country, learning a new language, and raising a family, they never stopped loving each other. Our family has always been raised in Lancaster county but I'm the first who has traveled out of state, excluding my great-great grandparents of course. I've been to almost every northeastern state for competitions."

Master Splinter saw a hint of pain in her eyes. Zoey put her hand on Claire's shoulder.

Zoey spoke up.

"About three months ago, Claire was at a competition up north."

"It was the first time I ever got my stage fright. I never had it before but this time...the crowd was so much bigger and the lights were blinding me. My music started and I froze. I just kept staring around me and I couldn't move. People just started whispering and staring. Zoey had to literally pull me off the stage and when I got back to the locker room I nearly passed out."

"Fear overwhelmed you?" Master Splinter asked making sure he understood what happened.

Claire nodded.

"I tried going to another one but the same thing happened. People kept staring at me back home and telling me I'll get back into it but then it just made me scared again. I had to come to New York just to be able to breathe again."

Splinter smiled as he handed the items back to the girls. If they were able to reveal such personal items to him and Claire was able to tell him her greatest fear, then he would trust them to be friends with his sons.


	12. Things Get Complicated

**Chapter 12**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

Master Splinter opened the doors for the dojo, knocking inside Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo, and then Michelangelo.

"My sons...were you eavesdropping?"

"No!" Mikey shouted. "I don't even know what that means!"

Donnie whispered in Mikey's ear what it meant.

"Oooh. Then yeah we were."

Raphael stood up first and looked between the girls and Splinter. He wanted to keep his tough guy image but still wanted to protect Claire and Zoey.

"My sons, I have decided that the girls will be allowed in our home but-"

Mikey went over and grabbed each of the girls' hands.

"Let me show you around!"

Raph growled and took Claire's other hand.

"Hey, I'm the one who wanted them to come here. I get to!"

Claire blushed as the two brothers started yanking her back and forth.

Zoey used this chance to get out of Mikey's grasp and stepped backwards. She almost tripped but Donnie caught her side.

"Sorry about Mikey. You can tell we don't get company much."

She smiled as she got off of his side.

"I figured. My name is Zoey. I don't think we met the last time."

"I'm Donatello, or Donnie for short."

"Oh! You're the brainiac!"

Donnie sighed in defeat. Of course Raphael would describe him as that.

"I was wondering if you could show me how you created the T-phone! Raphael let me look at his and I was very impressed! Can you tell me how you were able to create your own jammer? I know they avoid cell phones from being tracked by its cell phone towers but yours was brilliant!"

Donatello felt the blood rush to his face. His brothers never cared about his technology and for someone to actually admire it felt great.

"Y-yeah sure! Want to see my lab?"

Donatello and Zoey headed to the lab, ignoring the pleads of Claire for help.

Leonardo was tired watching Raph and Mikey fighting over Claire so he smacked his brothers' heads and took Claire to the other room.

"You guys fight over who gets her first in here while we watch some Space Heroes."

Claire mentally groaned in her head. She hated that show! However, after she started hearing Mikey and Raphael fighting and screaming, maybe she could put up with it for a little bit.

Leonardo sat very close to the television in order to watch the show. Claire pulled out her laptop and checked her email.

She had a few new emails but noticed one from her mom.

_Hi sweetheart!_

_Just a heads-up Ice just had her foal! I'll send the pictures soon, I have no idea how to put that stuff from my camera to the computer. Why your father got me this expecting me to know how to do this is beyond me. How is everything? I know you had that Trigonometry exam coming up. Did Zoey help you? And how is she doing? I saw her mom at the store the other day in her new car but I don't think she saw me waving. I'll talk to you soon! Xoxo. _

_Love, Mom_

_P.S. I hope you are making some new friends up there! We miss you!_

Claire smiled. Her mom and dad love animals and fostered them sometimes for the local animal shelter. While they didn't run a farm, it sure felt like it sometimes will all the dogs, cats, the two horses, and even the black bear cub they are trying to rehabilitate after it was abandoned by its mother. Her mom was a high school teacher and her dad was a private contractor. He was always really busy with work, but he always remembered special days and would check in with Claire whenever possible. Being an only child had its perks, especially when it came to presents.

She sent a quick reply, casually mentioning her new friends, Raphael, Don, Leo, and Mikey, leaving out some of the big details like them being mutants of course, and signed off.

Raphael came into the room with a big smile on his face.

"He should know better than thinking he can beat me."

Claire laughed and stood in front of him.

For some reason, Raphael had a scary thought. It came out of nowhere and threw him off balance.

"I'll introduce you to Spike," he said grabbing her hand and leading her to his room.

As soon as Claire saw the little turtle, she couldn't stop smiling.

"You are so cute!"

She kept cooing and gushing the turtle as she stroked his head. Spike looked indifferent and appeared like he couldn't care less.

Raphael was blushing and he couldn't make himself stop. When Claire went up to him before, his mind had only one thought.

_'Man she is cute.'_


	13. April Meets the Girls

**Chapter 13**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

April came to the lair after school just like any usual day. She had a lot of work to get done but was hoping she could still fit in some training with Master Splinter. If only the boys would give her enough space to do so. Donnie kept wanting to train with her or have her investigate the sewers with him but she didn't have time.

When she walked in, there was a girl with long black hair doing flips around the living room with Mikey. It seemed like they were having some kind of competition.

Mikey and the girl seemed to be trying to mirror each other.

It was working well until the girl knocked over the lamp by the couch.

"Sorry, Mikey!" she said trying to make sure nothing broke.

"It's cool. Usually we break that once a week."

April blinked a few times and went over.

"Um, hi?"

Mikey looked over.

"April! This is Zoey! Raphael met her and Claire a little while ago and he brought them here!"

Zoey went over to April.

"It is very nice to meet you," she said bowing.

April bowed but was a little hesitant. Who was this girl? Since when did Raphael know other people? And why wasn't Donnie bothering her yet to hang out like always?

Master Splinter walked over to April.

"Ah. There you are. I was wondering if you were coming today."

April bowed to her sensei.

"Hai. Can we train for a bit today? I have a lot of work to get done this weekend so I don't have much time."

Splinter nodded and they went to the dojo.

"Master Splinter, who was that girl?"

"Raphael was injured a few nights ago. The two girls, Claire and Zoey, treated him for the night and became friends with him. While I did not trust them at first, they showed me they have true hearts."

April was a little distrusting of them. The turtles were brothers to her and these two girls, even if she only met one, couldn't be good news.

"Let's begin."

* * *

Raphael and Claire relaxed in his room for a little longer, sitting and talking about whatever was on their minds.

"So you've only been allowed to be on the surface for a little while?"

Raphael nodded.

"Yeah, well we weren't ready for some of that stuff. Hell, we didn't eat much besides algae and worms until then. Now we eat pizza, Chinese food when we can, and even ramen!"

Claire smiled, making Raphael's heart race a little faster.

_What's going on? _

"Maybe sometime I should bring some stuff down here and make you some _Golumpki."_

"Gol-who-ki?"

"Its meat filled cabbage! My family makes the best in the county! I'll tell you what..."

Claire picked up Spike.

"You let me have Spike over for a sleepover tonight and I'll make it for you tomorrow!"

Raphael reached over and tried to get Spike.

"No way!"

Claire laughed and handed Spike back to him, keeping her hands on Spike.

"Relax. We can share him."

Raphael looked down and saw his hands were over Claire's. Her hands were warm and tiny compared to his.

Claire noticed him staring at their hands and blushed.

"I-I better go check on Zoey," she said making sure Raphael had a grip on Spike. "We'll be back later this week if you're cool with that."

"Yeah, sure," he said trying hide the massive blush on his face.

She rubbed her hands as she walked over.

His hands were coarse and strong...why didn't she notice it before?

Her face turned bright red. Why did she notice it? I mean it wasn't something she needed to notice about her new friend!

Zoey was still in the living room with Mikey.

"What happened to Donnie showing you his lab?"

Zoey giggled.

"He was showing me some of his gadgets and stuff. He was modifying Raph's Shell Cycle and he spilt oil on the floor. I wanted to help but he didn't want me to get dirty."

"Aw! That was so nice of him! What do you want to do now? Do you want to stay here or go back to the apartment? I have some homework to do and you do have that essay due Friday."

Zoey's eyes widened.

"No way. I thought that was next week! It's due on November 2nd!"

"Yea...It's the last few days of October this week...remember?"

Zoey scrambled her stuff together.

"Let me say bye to Donnie quick! Bye, Master Splinter and April!" she shouted.

Claire looked to Mikey.

"Who?"

"Our other human friend."

Zoey popped her head into Donnie's lab. He was covered in black gunk and was scrubbing the last of it off the floor.

"Bye, Donnie. We'll be back later this week!"

Donnie looked up and smiled.

"Great! I'll add you and Claire's numbers to our network too if that's okay."

She smiled.

"Of course. Good luck with your submarine."

She and Zoey were starting to head out of the lair when Zoey noticed the slight twinge of pink on Claire's cheeks.

"Whoa. I haven't seen you turn this shade since your parents gave you the talk!"

"Shut it!"


	14. Changes

_**Chapter 14**_

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

That Saturday, Claire and Zoey came to the lair after their morning shift at work. Each girl had a large brown bag and headed straight into the kitchen. There, Mikey was making some type of milkshake and April was on her laptop.

"Claire! Zoey! Want to try my new milkshake? Raph won't and I worked really hard on it!"

Zoey went over, set her stuff down on the counter, and pretended to have a sip.

"It is definitely better Mikey. Good job. But don't drink too much because we're making something special for dinner."

"Oh, hi," Claire said setting her stuff down. "We haven't met. My name is Claire."

"I'm April," she said looking up for only a second. "Sorry I got a virus on my computer and can't get rid of it. Donnie is trying to create a program to-"

Zoey pulled out a disk from her backpack and put it into April's laptop. April was a little annoyed that this girl just grabbed it without asking but there was no use in arguing. Especially because it seemed the girls were Mikey's new favorites.

Donnie came in, trying to clear his head from all the formulas for the program before continuing, and was happy to see Zoey. And Claire too of course but Zoey and him were really becoming good friends.

"Zoey! So I take it you're taking a look at the virus on April's laptop too?"

April huffed. He didn't need to make it sound like she was stupid or something for getting a virus. A lot of people got them.

Zoey patted the seat next to her for Donnie. He sat down and was impressed by the program she had designed. It was one of the most sophisticated he had ever seen.

"Where did you get to do this?"

"My mom is an electrical engineer and my father is a mechanical engineer for a big company in Philadelphia. They work from home but sometimes they go away for a few weeks on conferences and meetings. After they showed me a few programs they learned about, I 'borrowed' them, combined them and...Voila!"

Donnie looked at the laptop and was amazed. While the virus did leave some damage, Zoey was able to completely track it and restructure April's security features.

Zoey handed the laptop back.

"Here you go! While biology and sciences like that are my best subjects, my parents did teach me a lot of the stuff they know about computers and programming."

"Thanks," April said with a small smile.

* * *

Raphael heard Claire yelling at Mikey for messing up the kitchen and hurried (of course he would never admit it) into the kitchen.

"Hey, Claire," he said putting his arm around her as she started to take out two large cabbages and put them in a pot of water. "What'cha making?"

"Remember the dish I talked about on Monday? Golumpki? I'm going to make it for you guys! Want to help?"

He nodded. From the look of all the stuff she had laid out, meat, spices, tomatoes, and rice, it looked like it would be really good.

"Great! Wash your hands first and set up a pot to cook the rice in."

"Can I help?" Mikey asked.

"Don't!" Donnie, Raphael, and Leonardo from the living room, shouted.

Michelangelo pouted.

Zoey laughed.

"Why don't you let him do the dishes?"

Mikey smiled wide.

"I can do that!"

Donatello looked at April.

"While they cook, do you want to go get some water samples with me?"

April checked the time and nodded. She had some work to get done but being gone for half an hour shouldn't hurt.

Donnie mentally jumped for joy as the pair left the Lair. His crush on April was well known and he was hoping to spend more time with her.

However, after a little while of walking, he was struggling to think of anything to keep her interested. He tried talking about the designs of the sewers and facts he thought were cool but she seemed distracted or bored.

He sighed and resolved to just keep quiet, hoping she would talk. Why was this so hard? He really liked April but it didn't seem like she liked to spend time with him.

"Is this good enough?" she asked holding up a jar of water.

He nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks, April. You're a big help."

She gave a slight smile.

"Donnie, can I ask you something?"

He blushed, imagining countless scenarios this could go.

"Do you like hanging out with those two girls?"

Donnie looked at her confused.

"Yeah, they're nice. Why?"

"I don't know. Something about them I just don't like. Especially when they start flipping around in the lair and almost knocking stuff over."

"But we do that all the time."

"You guys live there! You're allowed to! I don't know. It just feels like their each hiding something and I don't trust them."

There was a small pause before she asked if they could go back. He agreed and they walked back in silence.

* * *

When they got back, they realized dinner was almost done and the kitchen had a unique aroma to it. Master Splinter clearly wasn't a fan but the turtles enjoyed the smell of the cabbage.

Donnie looked over to Raphael and Claire. While he was still the explosive guy he was before, he was different when talking or being with Claire. Sometimes he would tone it down around her or make sure he never exploded at her. Heck, Raph let her hold Spike and feed him. And when he talked, Claire listened and her eyes seemed to always be on Raphael. It was never a passing glance like it was with himself and April. And the way she constantly seemed to fix her appearance around Raphael was almost like something from Animal Planet about mating rituals.

Each person got a helping of a meat-filled cabbage and a side of stewed tomatoes. There was some extra rice so some of them decided to have that as well.

Everyone took their first bite and had mixed reactions. Claire and Zoey were used to the taste and really enjoyed the food. April didn't hate the food but it wasn't something she would be willing to eat again. The cabbage had a strong taste and she wasn't a fan. Donnie and his brothers were crazy about the food. It was so amazing! The rice mixed in with the meat and the tastiness of the cabbage with it was out of this world. Master Splinter...he tried to politely eat it but the smell was overwhelming to his heightened sense of smell. Thank goodness he could manage to eat the meat and rice.


	15. Donnie Asks the Question

_**Chapter 15**_

**When the tv show made it so April was staying in the Lair, it seriously messed up my plans but I will figure this out!**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

Donnie noticed something was happening recently with April. After she was almost kidnapped by Karai and forced to stay in the Lair, Donnie was hoping to use this as an excuse to get closer to her. Of course being forced not to go to school or home was a large part of it but there was something more.

She always seemed depressed each night that the boys went out for patrol. Mutant turtles were able to go out on the surface but the normal human girl couldn't? It was understandable.

With Claire and Zoey were starting to hang out at the lair whenever they didn't have work or school, it seemed everyone was starting to get along really well. But when either girl tried to talk to April, she was always very stiff and tense.

"Hey, April," he said knocking on her bedroom door. It was the same type of door as the dojo; a Japanese sliding door just like the other bedrooms. Leonardo was nice enough to give her his room for now while he stayed with Donnie. "I was going to go make sure the waters were clearing up of the Kraang water. Do you want to come with me?"

"No thanks," April answered with a slight tone of annoyance.

Donnie had tried asking her to hang out the last few days but recently, she has really been aggravated with him when he asked.

"Come on. It might be good to get out of the lair for a little bit. I mean I know we can't go to the surface but being stuck in your room can't be fun."

A few moments later, April opened the door. She gave a small smile to Don.

She knew she shouldn't be taking out her frustration out on him; it wasn't his fault she couldn't go to school or anything because of the stupid Kraang and Shredder.

"Thanks."

He smiled and the pair headed out of the lair. Something felt different though. Instead of picturing April realizing how great of a couple the two of them would be, it was just an ache in his chest.

* * *

It took some time but he worked up the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind ever since he met her.

"Hey, April. You like me and my brothers right?"

"Yeah of course," she said labeling a jar. "You guys are family to me."

"I was just wondering...would you ever think...we could...I mean...do you think we could ever be more than friends?"

April coughed in shock and nearly dropped the jar. It was obvious Donnie had a crush on her but he never thought he would ask such a question.

"Donatello, look, right now it is just a bad time in my life. My dad's been kidnapped, aliens want me, I'm stuck here in the sewers instead of being on the surface."

As she kept saying how she needed to study more, to try to figure out what will happen with her dad, and how she only thought of him as family, Donatello phased out of the conversation.

This was it. The moment he feared was going to come one day.

The rejection speech.

No more secretly hoping she would wake up one day and be in love with him like he was with her.

No more thinking that every time she chose to help him it was because she liked him.

It was his first crush...and his first heartbreak.

As soon as she said 'stuck in the sewers,' that's when he knew they would never be on the same level with each other.

This was his home. He didn't know anything else. There wasn't some life he could picture on the surface world like April could. All he wanted was to set up his own home one day in the sewers all his own, where he could stay up all day and night building whatever he wanted. His brothers and Master Splinter coming over from their own places and everyone just hanging out.

Donatello knew April was staring at him now, checking and hoping she didn't hurt his feelings too bad.

"Yeah I understand," he said putting on the fakest smile he ever made. "No problem! I just wanted to ask."

Donatello put the samples in an old duffle bag and put it over his shoulder.

"We should head back. Claire has a test this week and Zoey and I promised to help her study."

April smiled and nodded.

She felt bad hurting Donatello's feelings but, in her eyes, he was a brother to her.

Donnie spent the walk back talking about the latest modifications he was planning on Raphael's Shell Cycle, or at least that's what Raph was calling it. Donatello would keep calling it the Stealth Cycle but the Shell Cycle did have a nice ring to it.

He hoped he hid the hurt in his voice and looking forward to crawling into his bed to pretend, at least for one more day, that his first crush wasn't over yet. That the pain in his heart was just Mikey's bad cooking and not his heart being torn apart.


	16. Claire and Raphael

**Chapter 16**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going! Also, I know this is a super short chapter but I hope you guys can forgive me! This was originally a part of the next chapter but it just seemed to fit better as a separate chapter.

* * *

A sad, beaten-down puppy. That's the only image Claire could think of when she saw Donnie in the lair. She and Zoey had no idea what happened. He had been fine Tuesday but when Claire came by after school the next day, he was all sad and depressed. When Claire told Zoey, they decided to wait a few extra days and see if anything had changed. As Donatello made himself some ramen, Claire and Zoey watched as he grabbed the bowl and shuffled dejectedly to his lab.

Zoey was worried and looked over to Claire, hoping to be able to talk to him in private.

"I'm going to Raph's room," Claire said understanding.

Zoey and Donatello were close and Claire knew she would only be in the way.

* * *

Claire went into Raphael's room and saw him reading comic books. The turtles all had Japanese-style beds that were lower to the ground than Western beds with a mattress and box spring. He was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall.

"What happened with Don?"

"No idea. He came back from getting samples with April and just went straight to his lab for like the rest of the day. And today he just looks like a sad panda or something."

Claire sat down on the floor after she picked up Spike from his habitat.

"What do you think happened?"

"He's had a thing for her forever and she probably turned him down."

Raphael looked over and saw Claire had the saddest eyes he ever saw.

"What the hell? Did you have a crush on Donnie?"

"Of course not!," she said blushing, why she had no idea. "I'm a romantic!"

"And that means...?" he asked bored as he went back to reading the comic.

She groaned in annoyance.

"I'm a sucker for love! For him to have his heart broken is so sad! I firmly believe in happy endings and this needs to get better."

"Oh, is that like that Grey's Anatomy show you were talking about the other day that you started crying about?"

Spike was gently placed to the ground as Claire hit Raphael's arm.

"You can't judge me! I was talking about the scene when Izzie and Denny are in the hospital hallway. Well he is in the limbo hospital and she is in the actual one. He is dead but they both stand there and seem to feel the other's presence! She stops for a moment and then keeps going. But Denny simply smiles and starts walking down the hallway into the bright light-"

Raphael looked over from his comic book and saw Claire had tears streaming down her face.

He put the comic book down and was mentally freaking out. Why was she crying?! What happened?

She brought her hands up to her face and was trying to calm herself down.

"It's so sad and beautiful."

Raphael remembered whenever he or his brothers got hurt, Master Splinter would always do this one thing for them. Maybe it would work for her.

He brought his right hand to her face and wiped under her eyes with his finger.

"Don't be sad. It will all be okay. Smile."

Raphael couldn't help blushing after he said it. When Master Splinter said it, he was being a dad and calming down little kids. When he did it, it felt strange to him.

And now that she was staring at him with wide eyes and her cheeks quickly reddening, it felt even more foreign to him.

Claire felt her throat dry up.

Raphael seemed concerned for her and it made her heart race in her chest.

He quickly pulled his hand away and grabbed Spike.

"C-Come on. Turtles don't like to see you sad."

She looked at Raphael's face and saw his eyes were closed and his face was a deeper shade of green.

'He's so cute,' she thought grabbing Spike but keeping her hands on his.

"Okay," she whispered nervously.

Raphael opened one eye hesitantly and looked at her. She was smiling at him and he couldn't help but feel special; making her smile made him feel good.


	17. Zoey Cheers Up Donnie

**Chapter 17**

Hey guys, I am sorry for not updating on Friday. Stuff at home just got a little rough and I've been busy. I might only be able to update once a week for a little while but I promise I will try my best to make it two updates a week!

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

* * *

Zoey knocked on the wall before entering Donatello's lab. It was one of the rare days she had her long, black hair down but had her bangs pinned back with bobby pins.

"Hi," she said peeking inside.

He was sitting on his swivel chair with his laptop on the table. His mouse on the screen was moving files from the desktop to the recycling bin.

Probably the secret pictures he had of April.

Zoey didn't know if he even heard her so she walked in. Don had never looked so down before. He was the turtle she had gotten the closest to; all they would do would be text or call when she wasn't there or, if she was there, they would tinker around with some of Donnie's inventions or contraptions.

There was an event coming up that she was thinking about going to: maybe she could figure out a way to have him come along.

But he was so depressed, she couldn't help herself. She carefully treaded over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Donatello was startled but, once he saw the black hair trailing over his shoulder, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I-I didn't hear you come in."

She hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted it to be forgotten and never be brought up again. But if there was anyone he would talk to about it, it would be Zoey.

"April turned me down..."

Zoey was confused but let go and pulled over a chair to sit in. She took one of his hands and held it between her two hands.

"You liked her?"

He nodded.

"I mean when we first came onto the surface for the first time, she was the first girl I ever saw. We tried to save her and her dad but we are still trying to find her dad. And I couldn't help it: I really had a crush on her. As we got to know her, she was pretty and smart and..."

Donatello groaned and put his head on the table.

"And I was stupid to think someone like her would ever have feelings like that for me. I'm a mutant...a freak."

Zoey let go of his hand.

"How dare you?" she shouted standing up.

Donatello was startled and moved back into his chair.

"I'm not going to let you sit here and talk like that about one of the greatest guys I have ever known! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

She pointed her finger at his face.

"You may be smart but, right now, I have never heard you be so stupid! I understand you had a crush but that is not your fault she turned you down! It is all her fault! And you aren't a freak! A freak is someone who puts ketchup on scrambled eggs! Who is normal anyway? This is New York City! Different is normal here!"

She began to angrily pace the room and kept talking about how April was a fool. Donatello couldn't believe it. She was furious: like Raphael furious. And she wasn't just angry at April...she was angry for Donatello's sake. She was mad that he put his heart out in the open and it was beaten down.

"Everyone here might think she's great but this just shows she isn't!"

Zoey faced Donatello with a hand on her side.

"If she can't see what an amazing man you are and just flat out turn you down, she's not worth the time or the breath."

Donatello felt his face heat up. She was right. The logically side of his brain turned on and began to move forward. This was his first crush, not his last. While it was still hard, while he knew he wouldn't be over this is in only a day, he had friends and family to help him. Sure, seeing her will be awkward for now and may make his heartache, but over time he knew everything would be all right.

Zoey smiled as she saw that calculating brain of his coming back online and piece together the facts.

"Now you guys need to go out and make sure this city is safe. Be safe on patrol, okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks, Zoey."


	18. A Plan Forms

**Chapter 18**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

And my goodness I was re-reading some of my old stories and I can't believe all the typos and poor storylines and...well everything! Please let me know honestly if I don't connect my ideas well or if I need to work on any areas better!

* * *

Donatello was still sad the next few days but was eventually able to pick himself back up, which was perfect because Zoey had a plan to completely cheer him up.

At the apartment, Zoey had fabrics and articles of clothing all over the living room floor.

Claire stepped around them to get into the kitchen.

"What on earth are you making? I thought you were fixing your leotard."

Since Zoey hated spending $200 for new competition leotards and would often try to fix the ones she got from her sisters when they were done with them. Her sisters hated being photographed in competitions in the same leotard and, while Claire kind of understood because they were popular in the gymnastics world, Zoey thought they were too spoiled. Of course they had sponsors who gave the girls a ton of money simply for endorsing their products.

"No, I'm making something for Donatello."

Claire arched her eyebrow as she made herself a microwave dinner.

"What is it?"

Zoey held up a pair of gloves, only they were re-stitched for three large fingers instead of five small ones.

"A little plan I have...to cheer Donatello up. I still have about a week before it starts but I was to get these done. Plus, this might be a good experiment too."

Claire shook her head as she laughed. She started mixing together her fettuccine alfredo before she took a bite.

"Have you even figured out what you're going to do for that competition next month? What are you entering?"

Zoey stopped smiling and looked away.

"I...I don't think I want to do competitions anymore."

Claire wasn't shocked but...definitely surprised.

"What? But-but I thought you wanted to do it a little longer."

Zoey started to inspect a large brown sweatshirt with a hood on it. The logo on the front was a local University

"I planned to but really, I don't ever win top places and I spend way more to get there than I win. I love doing gymnastics but it's more of a hobby/job for me now rather than a career. And I'm 15 years old! Look at me! I hit puberty two years ago and I am barely a B-cup! I don't want to stress about doing my techniques if I hit another growth spurt! Remember when I grew like four inches over the summer last year? It took me a good two weeks to get used to my new height. And I'm not done growing!"

Zoey grabbed her small breasts.

"Hopefully."

Claire burst out laughing.

"Hey, don't forget," she said pointing to her similar sized breasts. "I'm not that far off from you. I get it if you want to stop, I mean I haven't for a while, but won't your parents get mad?"

Zoey almost growled in anger.

"I don't care. Let them. I can't stand the weekly calls with the pathetic attempts to sound like a loving family. Hell, mom was on her blog the other day raving about Courtney being able to 'balance being a marvelous gymnast and still be a good student!' Oh please, Courtney wouldn't be able to tell the difference between DNA and amoebas. Do they care I was the only one in my Advanced Biology to get a perfect score on the first exam? No, because I'm not the one in the national ad campaigns that no one ever sees anyway. The only time they are on is 2 AM when owls are awake!"

Claire felt guilty. Diane and Courtney weren't as famous as Michael Phelps or anything but they did have a small number of fans. Their parents loved each of the siblings very much but sometimes they forgot that Zoey wasn't like her sisters. When birthdays and holidays came around and all Zoey wanted was a microscope or some lab equipment, they would get her gymnastics apparel or new iPods when they came out.

Zoey started taking in deep breaths.

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

"That temper of yours gets a little out of hand sometimes."

Zoey laughed nervously.

"I know. I just have a super short fuse. Mind looking at the stuff and telling me how you think I did?"


	19. A Surprise for Donatello

**Chapter 19**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

Thank you everyone for your patience with my updates! I know it has been a while but I am trying to do better! I hope you like this!

* * *

Donatello was tinkering in the lab, making some modifications to the Shellraiser schematics, on a Tuesday afternoon when he heard someone come in. Papers were all over his table and he was sitting in his chair, thinking carefully. When he looked up, he saw Zoey wearing a light green top, jeans, and had her long hair down. She had her backpack with her, since she probably just got out of school, and it appeared to be full.

"Hi, Zoey."

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm all right. What's with the backpack? They assigning more homework?"

She held it out to him.

"It's a surprise for you."

He got up out of his chair as she opened the backpack.

Inside were clothes.

"Okay...thanks?"

Zoey wanted to smack him in the head.

"Try them on dummy."

"Why?"

"Quit asking questions and try them on."

Donatello pulled out a pair of jeans, a large yellow t-shirt, a brown sweatshirt, a pair of gloves, and a pair of old hiking boots that were gigantic.

Zoey watched as he put them on, making sure the alterations she made would be okay.

"I found everything in a Salvation Army but I tried to fit everything closer to your size. Is anything too small?"

Some of the clothes were still somewhat baggy but they fit pretty well. The way the turtle's feet were, she knew sneakers wouldn't have worked well but boots would be bulky enough for his feet to fit in. In the toes of the shoes, she jammed in socks in order to make it a better fit.

Donatello looked at himself in the mirror. If he had the hood up, he would almost be able to pass as a human.

"Whoa. This is incredible!"

Zoey pulled out a scarf.

"It's cold enough where you can wear this and the hood up without looking suspicious."

With his purple mask, it was the only visible part between the opening of the hood and the scarf.

"This is amazing."

Zoey checked her clock before she put on a red sweatshirt with the same university name that Donatello's had.

"We better get moving if we are going to get there on time."

"Where?"

Zoey giggled and grabbed his gloved hands.

"You'll see soon."

Donatello was quickly led out of the lair and through the sewers.

"First, let's see if you can pull off being in a crowd."

The pair got out of the sewers and started walking down the street. A cold wind was blowing and made it feel as if winter was right around the corner. There were quite a few people and Donatello was skeptical at first.

"Zoey, I don't think this is going to work."

She looked up at him and pointed to some of the people on the street.

People had on hats, scarves, hoods, and ski caps. Everyone looked exactly like Donatello.

"We blend in fine. Just relax. We still have a bit of a walk."


	20. Presents

**Chapter 20**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

* * *

Raphael was doing pushups in the lair, Mikey listening to music on the couch, and Leonardo was sharpening his swords when Claire walked into the lair. Zoey had rushed to the apartment after school to pick up Donatello's surprise and came immediately to the lair but Claire did some homework quick since she had a shift in about an hour at the gym.

"Hi guys."

Raphael kept doing his pushups, trying to show off for Claire.

"Hey," he said trying to not sound out of breath.

She sat on the couch next to Mikey and went through her backpack.

"Mikey, I found this for you and I thought you would like it."

Claire pulled out her old Gameboy Advance along with some games she had.

"I haven't played them in forever and I know-"

Mikey's eyes widened, he took out his headphones, and threw his arms around Claire.

"You're so awesome! I always wanted one of these!"

Raphael stopped doing his pushups and stood up.

Why was Mikey hugging his Claire?

Wait...not his Claire. Where did that come from? Only Donnie slipped stuff like that and that was because he liked April. Or used to anyway.

Raphael's forehead vein started pulsing as Mikey kept hugging her.

Okay. Raphael couldn't deny it anymore. He was starting to...well not starting to...

_That's enough hugging! _

It was obvious Raphael liked Claire. Not the "friends" like but the "act goofy and can be yourself with them" like. The "she's kind of cute for a human and is fun to be around" like.

Leonardo looked at Raphael and smirked. The red-masked turtle was about 30 seconds away from killing Mikey.

Oh this was totally going to be his new blackmail material for the next month.

Claire slipped out of Mikey's hold and smiled.

Raphael was standing there feeling dumb. He was secretly hoping there was something for him but didn't want to sound like a little kid.

Claire glanced at Raphael and smiled. He was kind of cute when he was secretly fuming.

"Hey, is it okay if I go see Spike?"

He nodded and the two went to his room.

Raphael expected her to go right to Spike but she instead wrapped her arms around him. He felt the blood rush to his face as he stood there frozen.

Claire laughed.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you. I just didn't want to make those guys jealous."

She let go of him and pulled out a fake leather biker jacket from her backpack. Zoey was planning on fixing it for Donatello, but Claire took it instead. It was definitely going to look cooler on Raph.

"Try it on."

Raphael did so and looked at himself. It looked pretty good.

"How do I look?"

She smiled at him.

"Really handsome."

Raphael smiled, genuinely smiled.

"Thanks. This is really cool."

The two stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Um," Raphael started. "Want to maybe go for a ride tonight? Donnie fixed the Shell Cycle for me and made the seat longer."

During his fight with the mutated cockroach, Raphael noticed he didn't have much maneuverability when it came to the seat.

Claire beamed and looked very excited.

"Really? That sounds great! I have a shift tonight at the gym but would you want to just pick me up in the front at 10?"

Raphael nodded and Claire giggled.

"It's a date then. Bye!" she said running out of the room, leaving her backpack on the floor after she took out her wallet.

The turtle blushed and felt his heart speed up.

_Date? _

The air left his lungs and he threw his fists into the air. Raphael picked up Spike and held him up.

"Date. She said date. It's a date!"


	21. Familiar Feelings

**Chapter 21**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

I know sometimes I randomly say stuff right here about how I apologize for not updating enough but I can honestly use some opinions right now. If there is anything in this story you do not like or feel I could do better on, please do not hesitate in letting me know! I've been going through some other stories to see how other writers progress their characters and even some of my old work and the last thing I want to do is create a Mary Sue or make a turtle out of character. Thank you and please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Donatello was confused. More confused than listening to Mikey trying to explain what DNA was.

He and Zoey were walking towards a college campus: The Polytechnic Institute of New York University.

"What are we doing here?"

"There's a lecture tonight at 8 by someone I think you'll really enjoy."

They walked into an empty presentation hall. The room was huge and looked like it could fit nearly 100 students. There were three long sections, one on the left, one in the middle, and one on the right, and about twelve rows in each section. For each row, it had a table in front of it and rotating chairs attached to them.

Zoey went over to the thermostat for the room and opened it up. Don would stick out if he was all bundled up in a hot room and she needed to fix that. She set the temperature down to the 50s before she disconnected some of the wires.

Once she sealed it back up with glue, she led Donatello over to a seat in the section closest to the door in the third row. He pulled down his scarf and hood, since they were alone.

"Why? Who is it?"

Zoey smiled and pulled out a flyer. On it was Dr. Robert Schmidt, one of the country's leading physicists and was a part of incredible and massive projects, including the Large Hadron Collider that is one of the greatest feats of engineering of all time.

Donatello started to hyperventilate.

"No...no way! _The_ Dr. Schmidt?! One of the brilliant minds who was responsible for the success of the quark-gluon plasma AKA one of the greatest things quantum chromodynamics has seen in years?!"

Zoey rubbed Donatello's gloved-hand to try and calm him down.

"I thought you would like this. It doesn't start for another hour but I wanted to make sure we got good spots."

Donatello smiled. Zoey blushed and thought about how handsome he really was when he smiled.

"I have a wool cap for when it starts, I'll just make sure that no green is showing during the lecture and you should be fine. Having your hood up then might make you seem disinterested and I wanted to make sure you had a really good time."

Donatello stared at her and noticed the redness on her cheeks.

"You've been so down the last few days and...I love seeing you happy...because it makes me happy. I feel so close to you and I want to make sure, if there is ever anything that bothers you or makes you upset, that I can try at least a little bit to cheer you up."

It was only then that Donatello had noticed her hand was still on his and he held it tight.

"Zoey...you're really incredible," he said as he looked into her eyes.

Zoey started to see worry in his eyes and squeezed his hand.

"Donatello? Are you all right? If you don't feel comfortable here, we can move to the back. Or if you want to leave we can. I-"

The turtle shook his head.

"No! I want to stay! It's just really amazing that you did all this for me."

Zoey smiled at him.

"Of course. I care about you, Donatello."

He smiled and let go of her hand. Zoey was scared for a brief moment before he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much."

Donatello leaned back in the chair and put the cap on and scarf back up.

"Just in case anyone shows up early."

Zoey nodded with a slight shiver.

"I broke the thermostat so it would stay cool enough in here for you to pull off wearing that without being weird."

Donatello hid his face. This familiar feeling was bubbling up again. He didn't want to fall for Zoey. Well, he knew he already was but his heart was still raw, still healing. But...if she cared this much for him, she couldn't hurt him the same way April did...right?

He frowned underneath the scarf and felt down again. What if he got his heart broken again? If she only saw him as a friend and turned him down, he might not trust his heart ever again.

The turtle glanced over at her as she pulled her long, black hair out of the ponytail and was starting to pin up the sides.

_She's so beautiful...she can never want to be with a freak like me...never want to be...stuck in the sewers..._


	22. Raphael Speaks with Splinter

**Chapter 22**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

* * *

Raphael knew he had to leave soon to pick up Claire but couldn't help himself. He needed advice.

The turtle went to the dojo, faced Master Splinter's room, and carefully knocked.

"Sensei? Can-can I talk with you?"

Master Splinter opened the door with a surprised look on his face. Raphael was not known to want to talk.

"Of course."

The pair sat in seiza position in the dojo.

"What is on your mind?"

"Sensei...when did you know you started to like Tang Shen?"

Master Splinter couldn't hide his shock and that made Raphael turn a darker shade of green.

"When I would be around her, the world seemed like a brighter place. She was kind, thoughtful, and beautiful. Tang Shen would have small habits that I found simply cute when she did them. And when I couldn't be around her, I thought about her constantly. What was she doing? Was she smiling?"

As he spoke, Splinter purposefully watched his son's face and saw a slight dream-like state come to his son's eyes. From the look of it, Raphael knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Why do you ask, my son?" Master Splinter asked with a slight smirk.

Raphael looked hesitantly at his Master before staring at the ground.

"Well, Claire and I have been hanging out a lot lately and she's really cool. Plus, Spike likes her-"

"And I don't think he's the only one," Master Splinter said with a slight chuckle. His son couldn't hide his embarrassment.

"What should I do, Sensei? Do I tell her upfront or do I try to see if she likes me first? What if she doesn't like me like that? If I messed up..."

Splinter saw the slight fear in his son's eyes.

"I really like her, Sensei. I know I do. But I like the way we are now. What if I mess up everything?"

"Raphael, you are over-thinking. You haven't even told her yet and you assume she will turn you down. Follow what your heart is telling you, do not fear what you do not know will happen."

The turtle sighed in relief. Talking with Sensei made him feel a lot better about tonight.

"Thank you, Master Splinter."

"And don't be out incredibly late. We are training in the morning."

Raphael stood up and bowed before he rushed out of the room.

Master Splinter sighed. His sons were growing up so fast. He missed the days where he could hold all four of them in his arms to carry them to their beds.

* * *

Back at the Polytechnic Institute, the lecture was just letting out and Donatello couldn't have been happier. Dr. Schmidt was incredibly brilliant and had a fantastic two-hour lecture. All of the information and research Dr. Schmidt had presented was fascinating. Zoey had to calm Donatello down a few times because the turtle kept wanting to ask questions during the brief Q&As and was hogging the attention. Although, it didn't seem that anyone in the hall minded too much.

As Donatello was standing up, someone behind him patted him on the back.

It was one of the older professors at the University.

"You asked good questions, son. Are you a student here?"

"No, no. I'm only 15. Plus, I don't think I'd ever get accepted to a University like-"

The professor shook his head and pulled out a business card.

"Here's my card. Send me an email sometime. I'd enjoy discussing the Higgs boson points you brought up."

Donatello was happy he had the scarf up because his smile couldn't have gotten any bigger.

"Thank you so much."

When the professor left, Dr. Schmidt himself went over to Donatello.

"I'd just like to say I was very happy you came to my lecture. You have no idea how hard it is for some people to even speak in my lectures, let alone ask such relevant questions."

Donatello quickly shook the man's hand, trying to hid the fact he only had three fingers, and thanked him.

"I was really happy to come. Your new research proposal sounds brilliant."

Dr. Schmidt spoke with Donatello for a few minutes while Zoey stood off to the side. She was so happy Donatello had a good time. During the whole lecture, he seemed like a kid in a candy shop. Sometimes his eyes would just light up during the videos and slides and it made her incredibly thankful she brought him.

Part of her felt sad at the fact that he would probably never be able to see lectures unless he was covered up like he was. He wouldn't be able to take classes and learn more about his favorite topics from experienced adults. But it didn't really seem to bother him. He seemed just happy to be able to experience this once; and that made her happy.

When Dr. Schmidt moved on to talk to other people, Zoey and Donatello began to walk to her apartment.

"That was incredible! It was way better than someone taking a shaky video from the back of the room!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Donatello. I mean physics isn't my favorite subject but I still found it really cool."

"Cool?" he questioned shaking her shoulders. "It was amazing! Best night of my life!"

As Donatello practically danced in the street, Zoey thought they could make this type of outing a frequent thing in the future.

_Seeing him so sparked up...it just makes me like him more and more. _


	23. The First Date

**Chapter 23**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

* * *

Claire may have been a little too excited to go riding with Raphael. She purposefully tried to get everyone out of the gym twenty minutes early just to wash up and primp up her makeup. She wished she knew she was going on the date this morning so she could have worn a cuter outfit but her light jeans and dark green t-shirt were going to have to work.

She even sent a quick email to her mom letting her know she had a date tonight.

Which may have been a giant mistake once her father called a few minutes later.

"Hi, Daddy," she said putting the phone on speaker and putting on some mascara.

_"Don't you 'Daddy' me!" _he said trying to sound tough. _"What do you mean you have a date tonight? With a man?! Who is he?! Have I ever met him?"_

She laughed as she tried to braid the sides of her hair to keep them out of her eyes.

"No, Dad. His name is Raphael."

_"I don't like the sound of that name! He sounds older! How old is he?!"_

"Sixteen," she said fibbing just to make him old enough to actually be able to drive a motorcycle. "He's really nice, has a pet turtle named Spike, studies martial arts, and he's picking me up tonight on his motorcycle."

She quickly turned her phone volume all the day down before her father started screaming and freaking out.

Her phone started to vibrate and she saw her mom was calling.

"Bye, Dad," Claire said hanging up on him and clicked to be connected with her mom. "Hi, Mommy."

_"Ignore your father. Have a good time but try not to be out too late. It's already late but I know you just got out of work."_

Claire smiled as she finished up the last touches to having her hair down and cute braids on the sides.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll text you in the morning before school how everything goes! I love you both."

_"We love you too, sweetheart."_

Claire hung up the phone and put on her white coat. After making sure she had her leotard and hand braces in her locker, she went to lock up the building. She only had her phone and her small wallet with her when she set the alarm, since she left her backpack at the lair.

The girl looked outside excitedly, hoping Raphael was there and would like the way she did her hair.

Except there was nothing but an empty street.

"Raphael?" she called out nervously.

Thoughts started rushing through her head. Did he forget? Was everything okay?

* * *

Raphael was hiding in the shadows as Claire stepped out of the building. He didn't want to risk bringing the Shell Cycle to the front and getting unwanted attention.

That and he was still wondering if tonight would be the best night to tell Claire how he felt.

When she stepped out of the gym, he couldn't help but noticed the way she did her hair. It was all twisted up on the sides and...made her look really cute.

She looked excited when she came outside but then looked nervous.

"Raphael?" she called out, sounding scared.

His heart raced and a small smile crept onto his face.

"I'm right here," he said walking up to her.

She jumped slightly but smiled warmly at him.

"I was worried you forgot about me," Claire said brushing her hair back. It was then that she noticed he was wearing the jacket. "You look really good in that."

He popped his collar, like they do in the movies he saw, and smiled.

"Thanks, you ready?"

She nodded and laced her arm with his.

"Lead the way."

The both of them blushed as he walked her over a block to the Shell Cycle.

He got on first, putting on his helmet and then handing her a spare one. Once she put it on, she climbed on the back. Claire wrapped her arms around him as he started the Cycle.

"Make sure you hold on tight," he said really enjoying her arms around him.

Before she could blink, they were riding off, speeding through the streets.

Her arms held him tighter. She had never been on a motorcycle before and being on this home-made speed machine was incredible.

Raphael could hear her laughing. He knew she was enjoying the rush of adrenaline that came with being on the Shell Cycle.

If anyone asked, he would never admit it. Heck, if anyone asked he would kick their shells in first. But hearing her laugh, he purposefully went just a little bit faster, just to keep her laughing.


	24. A Happy Raphael

**Chapter 24**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

* * *

Raphael was having the time of his life driving the Shell Cycle around with Claire. They had to have been driving for an hour and he knew they should call it a night soon before the gas ran out.

Donatello warned him not to run out of gas or it could mess up the bike and the last thing Raph wanted was a two hour lecture.

The pair had driven farther out than Raphael had ever been on patrol with his brothers and it was amazing. There seemed to be no end to the city and he was sure that he didn't want the night to end just yet.

Once they made it back into familiar territory, Raphael pulled over to the entrance for the Shellraiser, opening the gate using a switch on the control panel.

He parked it just inside the tunnel and he and Claire took off their helmets. Her hair was all over the place from the wind and he wouldn't deny he thought it was cute.

"I know you gotta go home," as they walked out and he closed the gate "but maybe we can take my way back to your place."

Claire eyed him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me?" he said holding out his hand.

Claire looked him in the eyes and smiled. Her hand entwined with his.

"More than anyone."

He used this as a chance to pick her up, with one arm supporting her back, and the other under her knees, and jumped onto the nearest fire escape.

"Raph! What are you doing?"

He continued to run across the rooftops as Claire's laughter filled his ears and his heart. It was hard to keep his tough-guy exterior with a big smile threatening to come through.

Claire would look to the ground every time he jumped from a new roof to the next, amazed at how the streets looked different from this high up.

She looked up at him, his eyes focused on making sure they safely reached each roof, and lifted up her head.

Her lips gently kissed the side of his face.

Raphael felt his heart stop and his legs turn to jelly. He stopped on the middle of a roof and his mind went blank.

Claire couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. She had never kissed a boy before...she wondered how it would be to kiss a turtle.

Raphael shook his head and looked down at Claire with wide eyes.

The girl gently lifted her head and pressed her lips to his beak. His eyes blinked a few times before he hesitantly returned the kiss.

Her hands cupped his face and couldn't help but notice the coarse texture of his beak and face.

Raphael couldn't think. All he could feel were her soft lips against his, the lightness of her body, and the gentle way she held his face as they kissed.

When he pulled away, his eyes locked with hers.

Claire smiled up at him.

"Does this mean I can get a second date?"

He chuckled and kissed her again.

"God, I hope so."

With his heart soaring, Raphael started running from rooftop to rooftop, still in disbelief he just had his first kiss and his first date.

Claire blushed and snuggled close to him.

When they reached her apartment, he went to the alley next to it.

Claire tried to get out of his arms but he didn't want to let go.

"L-listen, Claire. I had a really good time tonight. And I-I just want-um, I-"

Claire kissed him on the beak again.

"I really like you, Raphael."

He sighed in relief.

"I-I like you too," he said letting her down.

She kissed him again and walked to her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said waving before she went inside.

Raphael waved back for a few minutes after she left, stuck in a daze.

Claire was halfway up to the second floor when she heard Raphael whooping in the alley.

"Oh, Raph."

* * *

Raphael zoomed, well more like flew, back to the Lair. When he walked in, Master Splinter was sitting in the living room watching the news as Donatello was typing away on his laptop.

"How did everything go?" Master Splinter asked.

After all, Splinter only stayed up to see what happened.

Raphael tried to hide the smile on his face but he was failing miserably.

"It went all right."

Master Splinter watched out of the corner of his eye as Raphael walked towards his room. In a matter of seconds, he could hear Raphael excitedly chattering with Spike.

The sensei chuckled.

_I'm happy for you, my son._


	25. Zoey Wants Details

**Chapter 25**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going! Now this part may be a little confusing but there is another part with this one.

* * *

The next day, Zoey and Claire were walking out of school on their way to the apartment. They planned on dropping off their backpacks then going to the Lair.

"Thank God it's Friday!" Claire said stretching her arms in the air. "How was Science Club?"

"Super great! We're planning a chocolate fundraiser for break to finance a trip! But never mind that for now! Tell me how everything went with Raphael! You came home so late, something good better have happened!"

Claire blushed.

"We had a really cool drive around the city and then he carried me back home."

"Wait. Like Fireman carry or the-"

"Like the princess kind of carry," she said blushing.

Zoey squealed in delight.

"That's so sweet!"

"And...we kissed."

Zoey stopped and her mouth dropped.

"Shut up."

Claire nodded and kept walking. Zoey continued walking after a short stunned silence.

"No way! How was it?!"

"It was...different. Like we all think about how our first kiss will be but goodness knows I never pictured it with," she whispered the last part in case anyone was listening. "A turtle!"

"Was it really rough and leathery?"

"A bit. I mean they weren't soft like human lips but it wasn't like a bad experience. Making any sense?"

Zoey nodded.

"Besides I'm pretty sure all those movies that make first kisses look like fireworks and sparks are all malarkey."

Claire blushed.

"But it was really cool. And we both admitted we liked each other."

"Does this mean you guys are a thing now?"

"I'm...not exactly sure. I've never been in this kind of place you know? Remember how the guys back home were?"

"Immature jerks?"

"Exactly. I mean I know we turn 16 in the spring but it seems like all those guys were 10-years-old so I have no idea what to do now. I guess I'll just see what he does."

* * *

"Sensei, is everything okay with Raph?"

Three out of the four turtles were in the living room with their Sensei. Michelangelo was starting to play Pokemon Blue on the Gameboy Advance, Donatello was practicing with his staff, and Leonardo was punching the hanging dummy. Sensei was meditating, or at least trying to.

Raphael had been pacing and running around the Lair almost the entire day.

"Your bother is going through a big change. Most young men do this when they are infatuated with a young woman and she reciprocates."

Raphael rushed into the room.

"Master Splinter!" he shouted embarrassed.

Donatello looked over.

"Wait what? You and who? Z-Zoey?" he said with a slight fear to his voice.

"Gee, for a brainiac, you aren't that bright. Claire, shell for brains!"

Donatello tried to hide his relief. He kept trying to think about what to do about himself and Zoey but he kept having two parts of him arguing with each other. One side saying how Zoey would just hurt him just like April did but the other side knew Zoey was different.

But hearing that Raphael was able to win over Claire gave Donatello some hope with himself and Zoey.

April came in with her laptop and sat next to Mikey.

"What's going on?"

Mikey snickered.

"Raph and Claire, sitting in a tree, K-I-"

Raphael went over and glared at Mikey.

"Shut. Up."

Mikey started to shake in fear when Claire and Zoey walked in.

"Claire!" Mikey shouted running over to her.

The turtle put his arms around her and tried to hide behind her.

"He's being mean to me!"

What happened next shocked everyone. It came out of nowhere.

Raphael's eyes turned white and he charged at Mikey. The red-masked turtle tackled Mikey off of Claire. Once Mikey was a few steps away, Raphael bit Mikey's arm.

"Ow! Ow ow ow!" Mikey screamed running away from Raphael.

Raphael kept chasing, his body staying low to the ground, until Mikey was in a corner, shaking.

Raphael's eye color returned and he blinked a few times. He turned around and everyone was staring at him.

"What just happened?"


	26. Possessive

**Chapter 26**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going! I was so happy a new episode came out on today I had to update! But it will be a while before I incorporate the new episode into my story, since I already have the next 20 chapters written out.

* * *

No one spoke for a few minutes. They just couldn't understand what they just saw.

Raphael went over to Claire sheepishly.

"Did I just do something?"

Claire cupped his face with her hand. He nuzzled against it.

"Do you not remember what just happened?"

Raphael shook his head.

Leonardo went over and helped Mikey up.

"You bit me, dude!" Mikey shouted.

"No way," Raphael said putting his arm around Claire.

Donatello hesitantly went over to Zoey. He put his arm around her, making Zoey blush. The turtle would never admit it but it did make his heart skip a beat or two as well.

Raphael didn't have a reaction.

Donatello moved and tried to do the same thing to Claire.

Once again, Raphael's eyes turned white and he actually managed to bite Donatello's arm.

"Ow!"

Donatello actually had to pry Raphael off of his arm.

The purple-masked turtle jumped back a few feet and then Raphael's eye color returned.

"All right, whatever you guys are doing, knock it off," Raphael said angrily.

"Still can't remember?" Claire asked.

April opened up her laptop as the turtles kept talking.

"I don't know what's going on. Are they hitting me or something?"

Master Splinter went over and checked Raphael's eyes.

"Strange. Something similar happened when you boys were young. Very young. We had first found the Lair and each of you tried to claim your own spaces. Once one of you boys, which usually was Michelangelo, tried to come into someone else's space, the brother would lash out until the invader was gone."

April started laughing at her computer.

"I think I figured it out."

She passed her laptop to Donatello to read. He read for a little bit and started laughing.

"What?" Raphael growled.

"Apparently, Raphael is trying to show his dominance to us so we will leave his mate alone."

Raphael and Claire blushed.

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Here's what this website says. Certain types of turtles are known to fight each other over females. Usually this will be shoving and butting each other. Biting is also known to happen in larger turtles and can often result in injury. The bigger male will wrestle the smaller onto his back until the little guy closes in or is cornered."

Master Splinter went over to Claire. He put his hand on her shoulder, but maintained eye contact with Raphael as he did it.

Raphael looked at his Master confused.

"What are you doing, Sensei?"

"Leonardo-"

"No," Leonardo shouted running into the kitchen. "No, Sensei. We've seen this twice and I think we get the picture. Anyone else can approach Claire but us turtles."

"We need to find out how far it goes, Leonardo. Both Donatello and Michelangelo put their arms around her. If we know how far it goes, we can make sure it does not happen again."

Leonardo groaned and hesitantly took Master Splinter's place. The blue-masked turtle watched Raphael carefully before putting his hand on Claire's shoulder.

Raphael didn't respond.

"Whew," Mikey said. "Okay. So hugging Claire is a no anymore."

Raphael looked at Claire.

"Did I really bite them?"

**Information for this chapter is brought to you by Ornate Bird Garden. **


	27. Movies

**Chapter 27**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going! **And a special thanks to the guest who pointed out my flaw in Chapter 5!** I fixed it and one other thing but do I feel silly! If you guys ever see anything like that please don't hesitate to let me know!

* * *

Zoey was really happy for Claire and Raphael. After that rocky first hour of the two of them being embarrassed and not sure how to proceed, they were now on the couch, Claire nestled into Raph's side. Spike was resting on the table in front of them.

But something was wrong between her and Donatello.

She thought after they went to the lecture they would be closer, but now he was finding every excuse to be with April or Mikey.

Zoey was starting to get angry because she thought Donatello was getting over April. But now, she couldn't understand his signals.

Was he still into April or was he just not into her?

"Zoey?" Claire asked when she noticed Zoey had stopped writing in her Calculus notebook. "You okay?"

"I'll talk about it in private later. It's a girl thing."

Claire nodded. Raphael's arm around her started to subconsciously rub up and down her arm.

"Do you guys want to put on a movie or something?" Claire asked.

Mikey and Donatello came back in from skateboarding in the sewers.

"Someone say a movie?"

"We only have three movies but-" Raphael started.

Zoey and Claire stood up.

"What?"

"Only three?!"

The girls looked at each other before running out of the lair.

"Hey!" Raphael shouted running after them. "Wait up!"

Raphael caught up with them and went with them to the apartment.

"I can't believe you guys only have three movies. Which ones?"

"Well, one's this Japanese one-"

"Next!" the girls shouted.

"The Space Heroes movie and then the other is one about Tony Hawk. That movie actually made us want to skateboard."

Claire and Zoey finally understood. Unless it fell into the sewers or they found some way to get it, they didn't have a lot of choices.

"Speaking of which, how on earth did you guys get the Space Heroes pinball machine?"

"This one store up on the surface went out of business. I think it was an arcade. Sensei covered himself all up and got us that and the hockey game for one of our Mutation days. It's what we call our birthday."

The girls went up to the surface first and, once they were inside the apartment, opened a window for Raphael to climb through. There was still about an hour of sunlight so they wanted to be careful.

The girls started grabbing DVDs from all over the place.

"Grab all of the Disney and Pixar ones!"

"Where's the case for-"

Claire tossed a case to Zoey before she could finish her sentence.

"So can you tell me what was bothering you before?"

"Should I leave?" Raphael asked.

Zoey shook her head.

"No, maybe you could help too. See, I thought Donatello and me were getting along really well. I even started to think he might like me...but now it seems like he doesn't want to be in the same room as me."

Raphael sighed.

"Trust me. Donatello is over-thinking again. See, when Master Splinter was first giving us our weapons, Donatello actually tried to do calculations about which would be best for him. We were supposed to just use our heart to pick them but he ended up just picking the staff because I yelled at him. After making sure I had my sais of course."

Zoey nodded.

"I get it."

Claire chimed in.

"You said Donatello liked April right? Just think about how many countless romance movies there are out there where the guy is divorced or just had a bad breakup and they can't look at women without feeling like they are just out to hurt them."

Zoey groaned.

"But those are movies. Within two hours, they have everything figured out and they live happily ever after. What am I-"

"No," Raphael butted in. "You don't do anything because you're not doing anything wrong. If he wants to try this crap, and be all 'woe is me,' then I'll just kick the shell off of him until he gets his head straight."

When the girls and Raphael came back, the entire family was sitting in the living room.

"So are we going to watch some movies?"

Claire and Zoey had emptied out at least thirty DVD cases onto the table, most of them children's movies.

The turtles had wide eyes and were inspecting all of the titles.

"Whoa."

"We've never heard of these!"

Claire grabbed _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _ and went over to the television.

"Let's start with this one."

* * *

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! With the season finale coming up and new episodes in September, I may need to fix chapters I have written out (not published yet of course) in order to make sure I somewhat keep alongside the show. However, I may make a mistake or two, or I may not be able to keep 100% with the show but I hope you guys will continue reading and letting me have your feedback! Review and Favorite please!**


	28. Donatello Thinks

**Chapter 28**

**I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!**

* * *

Panicked breaths. Hands shaking nervously.

The entire family seemed to be on the edge of their seat.

Esmeralda tried holding onto Quasimodo's hand above the sea of fire below them. She can't hold on any longer.

_"No!"_

The turtles, Master Splinter, and the girls all gasp.

Then, right before Quasimodo falls any further, he is saved by Phoebus.

Nearly everyone in the family sighed in relief.

The family had gotten very into the movie, April hadn't seen it for years, Master Splinter and turtles never seeing it, and the remaining two girls knowing the movie like the back of their hands.

As the crowd carried Quasimodo off, Claire and Zoey waited for their favorite line.

_"What makes a monster and what makes a man?"_

As the music ending credits came on, everyone sat back for a moment.

"I found that movie very good," Splinter said. "It really speaks about humanity, love, and finding the good in others."

"That was awesome!" Mikey shouted. "But-but it was really sad too."

"Why do you say that?" Master Splinter asked.

"Well, Quasimodo sang about Heaven's light and wanting to be other couples but then Esmeralda ended up with the other guy."

Zoey took this as an opportunity to try to get inside Donatello's head.

"Well, Quasimodo only saw people from a distance high in his bell tower. When he met Esmeralda from a distance, he was immediately in love. But the problem was that he was more in love with the idea of being in love. This is the first girl he's ever seen and he got swept up. But I believe fate knew that those two were not supposed to be together because there was someone else for Quasimodo. Someone better suited for him."

Mikey smiled.

"Oh. That sounds better!"

Donatello blushed and thought about her words. He still knew he really liked Zoey but was still too scared about being hurt.

Raphael looked over at Claire.

"Can we watch another one?"

"Of course! There are a bunch of different kinds we can watch. There are romance, good vs. evil, family."

Mikey held up _The Incredibles._

"This one! I want to watch this one!"

April held up _The Lion King._

"I want to watch this one."

Leonardo checked the time.

"Hey, maybe we should reschedule this. It's almost time for patrol."

Donatello looked to Zoey and Claire.

"Do you want us to walk you guys home?"

The girls nodded, leaving the movies so anyone could watch them whenever they wanted.

Shortly later, the turtles and the two girls were heading back to the apartment by jumping on rooftops.

"You gonna be okay?" Raphael asked taking Claire's hand in his.

"We'll be fine. You guys have a good patrol."

Leonardo was about to lead them away, since the girl's apartment was the next building, when he noticed Zoey's rigid posture as she stood on the edge of the building. There was a car parked in front of the building.

"Zoey? What's wrong? Who is that?"

"My mom."

* * *

**I know this is really short but with the new episodes, I'm trying to make sure I'm not going to mess anything up. Plus, I am going on vacation this week on Wednesday until Monday so I'll update later today to make up for it! **


	29. Mother Issues

**Chapter 29**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

* * *

Zoey and Claire went up the stairs and saw Zoey's mother, Rachel Carrel, standing outside of their door. The petite woman had the same color hair as Zoey but had it shorter and curled. Her green eyes showed her anger and Zoey inwardly cringed as to what was going to happen.

"You know it isn't nice to keep your mother waiting. I tried going to the gym but they said you were probably here."

"Hello, Mother," Zoey said pulling out her key to open the door.

"Where were you?"

Zoey closed the door after everyone came in and her mom sat on the couch.

"We have a dance coming up after Thanksgiving break. The two of us went around looking at dresses for it."

"That sounds nice. So you weren't shopping for leotards for the upcoming competition?"

And that was Claire's cue to leave the room.

Zoey groaned and sat on the floor.

"I guess you heard then."

"You are far too young to just give up competitions. Put in another year and maybe-"

"Mother, I don't care about competitions anymore. I'd rather put my time and energy into studying and applying for scholarships and grants."

That's when Zoey's mom looked at her daughter in confusion.

"Scholarships? Why?"

"Because I want to go to college and study biomedical engineering. I'm a grade ahead of Claire and I'm in 11th grade! I've already started planning to go Polytechnic Institute here in New York and that's not cheap so I need to get as many grants as I can."

"And you just thought this up? All on your own? Your father and I don't get-"

"A say? No. You want to know why? Because out of the 15 years I have been alive, I have never had a say! Hell, I had to still be doing gymnastics just to be able to move out!"

"Watch your tone, young lady."

"Mom, I need to be able to do my own thing and I don't want gymnastics to be that!"

"But look at how well it turned out for your sisters-"

Zoey slammed her fist on the ground.

"I am not my sisters! I'm Zoey! I'm not some gymnastics prodigy who is able to do backflips with ease! I'm a normal kid who sucks at English, who has boy troubles, wants to go to college! I don't want to focus on publicity or promotions! I want to be me!"

Zoey's mother was stunned for a moment.

"L-Look. You know we want what's best for you. I just don't see why you can't give gymnastics just a little more time."

"I've given my time! Since the moment I could walk, you all have been teaching me to walk on my hands too! And then use the rings, the bars, and I am done! I want to keep working at the gym to be able to afford this apartment and stay in New York. There are so many great schools up here. I even saw a lecture the other day by Dr.-oh you wouldn't even care. Why did you come here anyway? To let me know once again that I'm not as perfect as Diane or Courtney?"

"I have never said anything like that!" her mother shouted standing up, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "You don't how it feels to be a mother! I have to watch all of you grow up and leave the nest and damn it all to hell if I'm not going to make sure you all are safe and stable! God knows what would happen if either of your sisters broke a limb, or worse! The last thing I want for any of you is to be out of a job and struggling like your father and I did at first!"

Zoey stood up with tears streaming down her face.

"You keep pushing me and pushing me and I can't handle it! All I want is for one of you guys to just ask me how I did on that test last week or want to see pictures of the latest science fair competition!"

Both women stood there for a moment, stifling their sobs before Rachel hugged her daughter tightly.

* * *

Zoey knocked on Claire's door after she sent her mom home.

"You awake?"

Claire opened the door.

"Are you okay? I heard some shouting."

Zoey's eyes were red and puffy.

"Yeah. We've both needed to do that for a long while now. I think...I think everything's working out a lot better."

* * *

**Just in case anyone forgot, I stated in an earlier chapter that Zoey was a grade ahead of Claire, not because Claire failed but because Zoey skipped a grade. To make sure no one got confused! I'm also making Zoey go to the same dance as Claire but I'll explain why later!**


	30. Going Home

**Chapter 30**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

So it turns out the campsite has wifi so I was able to update! Enjoy guys!

* * *

As the girls packed for Thanksgiving break, Zoey felt like it might actually be a decent holiday this time. Usually, it would be her in her room, waiting for the parade of Diane and Courtney's staff to come and try to organize stuff for Christmas.

Now, since her mom's visit a week ago, she and her mom were able to communicate a little better with each other. It was far from perfect, but it was a good start.

Which was good considering the communication between her and Donatello was rough at best. It seemed like sometimes he would want to talk to her and she would get that familiar fluttering in her stomach but then other times he would go out of his way to not see or talk to her.

Claire was more nervous about going home. Since she started "dating" Raphael, her parents kept bothering her with countless questions. Technically, she didn't even know if she could say she was "dating" Raphael. The pair only had their one date and were more likely to be cuddled on the living room couch at the Lair, sneaking kisses when Sensei wasn't looking, than "dating." Were they a couple? Yes. But "dating" didn't seem to be the right word to describe them.

"Your mom doesn't mind giving me a ride home," Zoey asked "Right?"

"Of course not! Just don't be surprised-"

A slightly heavy-set woman burst into the apartment. Donna Hicks. Her short blonde hair was slightly graying and barely reached her shoulders.

"Claire! Where are you?"

The girl rushed out of the room and hugged her mom.

"Mom! You look great!"

Her mom did a little spin. Claire's mom had been trying to lose weight for months and it was starting to show.

"Some of my students have been giving me the latest health trends. I have to admit. Some of them are really good kids once you give them a chance. How are my girls doing?"

"I'm doing good! School's been good and everything is going well at the gym!"

Zoey ran out and hugged Claire's mom.

"Hi! It's been so long!"

"Aw, Zoey! You're just so adorable!"

Both girls adored Claire's mom. She was one of the sweetest ladies and constantly had a smile on her face.

"Are you guys all set to hit the road?"

* * *

Raphael sighed as Spike sat on his shoulder.

It was only for a week but he already missed Claire.

"Aw," Mikey cooed. "Do you miss Claire already, Raph?"

"Shut up, Mikey."

April and Leonardo were training in the dojo with Master Splinter while the other three turtles were in the living room. Raphael was just sitting on the couch watching TV, Mikey was making another batch of "pizza noodle soup," and Donatello was typing away on his laptop.

Which was actually pissing Raphael off.

After all the stuff Zoey told him about how Donatello was avoiding her was aggravating. It's bad enough he and April had a hard time being in the same room as each other but now the jerk has this wicked smart girl who likes him and he blows her off?

Raphael was thankful he and Claire were together. She really made him happy and they got along perfectly.

Donatello was being stupid. Like Michelangelo stupid.

"Yo, Don. You feel like sparring with me?" Raphael asked setting Spike on the couch.

"No," he said still typing away. "I'm busy investiga-"

Raphael tossed the laptop to Mikey and picked Donatello up.

"Mikey, put that in his room so he won't blame me for it getting smashed."

"Raph, I'm bu-"

The red-masked turtle started trying to punch and swipe at Donatello. The taller turtle tried to defend himself and make connections at the same time.

"What are you doing?"

"Something must be up with you because I've never seen you act so dumb before."

"You're not making any sense!"

Raphael landed a good punch to Donatello's face.

"You being a jerk to Zoey, Brainiac."

Donatello froze for a second but tried not to let it show.

"No I haven't."

"No? Oh, so blowing her off and pretending she isn't in the room isn't being a jerk? Everyone knows she likes you and you're ignorin' her. What do you still like April or something?"

"No, I don't! I'm over April!"

"Then what? Did Zoey do something wrong?"

Donatello stuttered for a few seconds.

"She didn't do anything-hey! Why are you giving me the third degree? You think it will be easy on her? Going out with me wouldn't make her life easier. We wouldn't even be going out. No dinner dates, movies, dances, nothing normal guys her age could do with her. And meeting her parents? Forget about that. It'd be too hard on her for us to go out."

Raphael jumped back, his shoulder shaking slightly.

"You know, out of all the crap you just said, you never said anything about not liking her."

The red-masked turtle stomped off to his room as Donatello stood there stunned.

* * *

The long car ride home was mainly spent talking about what the girls were recently doing in New York City and the new boys they were hanging out with. Zoey told Claire's mom about the recent stuff with Don and her mom basically said the exact same thing Raphael told her. Claire reclined in the front seat, thankful her mom drove a Tahoe and had plenty of space.

"Don't worry," Claire said. "Raphael told me he was going to try punching some sense into Don."

"Is he violent?" Claire's mom shouted scared.

"No, mom. They're brothers and they are all martial artists."

As Claire and Zoey finally reached Claire's house, Claire's phone vibrated. Her eyes widened and a groan escaped her throat. She put her chair back up looked mad.

"I am going to kill Don."

"Why?"

"Raphael just broke up with me and any money it is because Don got in his head."


	31. Claire's Parents

**Chapter 31**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

Mrs. Hicks drove Zoey home, which gave Claire the chance to call Raphael. She went up to her room and sat on her bed. The room was slightly bigger than the one at her apartment. She had a full-size bed, light purple walls, two white dressers and a matching bookshelf, and a small TV.

_"Hello?"_

"You talked to Donnie, didn't you?"

It sounded like he was pacing in his room, since they never talked on the phone unless he was in his room and she could hear his shuffling feet.

_"Y-yeah. I mean he said some true stuff. I can't take you out like a real boyfriend could...good restaurants-"_

"Raph, but you can do stuff with me that no other boyfriend could do. Adventures on rooftops, training sessions that end up with laying on the couch, see what I mean?"

_"I guess. But what about other normal stuff like meeting your parents?"_

Claire smiled.

"We'll come to that in time. Right now, besides my father freaking out about you driving a motorcycle, my mom is already a huge fan of you. And all couples worry about the whole "meet the parents" thing. I'm still not even sure if Master Splinter likes me."

_"You kiddin' me?! He likes you! Anyone would be stupid or broken to not like you!"_

"Broken?"

_"Yeah. I'd beat their faces in until their eyes and ears got better, know what I mean?"_

Claire laughed.

"So does that mean we are okay then?"

_"If you still don't mind the whole 'me being a turtle' business."_

"Oh, Raph. All right, I have to go. Keep pestering Don for us, okay?"

_"You got it, Babe. Bye."_

Claire hung up the phone and squealed in delight. He called her "babe!"

She quickly put away her belongings and went out to see the animals. Her parents had a decent size house, two floors with a white exterior. Two bedrooms and two bathrooms with a nice size kitchen, living room, and dining room.

Claire's favorite part was the outside barn they had. There was a small add-on to the barn where the bear cub was staying. It was the size of Claire's and her parent's bedrooms put together and allowed the bear cub to be protected from the weather and predators.

Right now, they were taking care of seven pit bull puppies that were found in an abandoned house, around 5 cats who liked to wander around inside the barn, and two horses who were underweight when they were found, plus a young foal the female just had.

"Hello, my babies," she cooed as the puppies rushed over to her. "You guys are all so big!"

She knew that by the time Christmas came around, the puppies might be adopted out as Christmas presents to people.

The one problem was that the cats were probably not going to be up for adoption anytime soon. One part of fostering animals was to try and socialize them but the cats enjoyed being with each other rather than humans.

Claire went over to the bear cub's hut and looked in. Black bears usually give birth around February, but the little boy was found late May close to the city. Cubs usually stay with mothers until they are about 16 months old so this guy still had 7 more months before he was fully grown.

Since the bear cub never learned to hunt properly, Claire's parents were trying to find a sanctuary in the area who could take him in. Unfortunately, most were full and they didn't have a choice but keep the boy here.

"Hi, Harley. How are you boy?"

The bear cub went up to the door and nuzzled Claire's hand.

Claire's parents never allowed anyone to be in the hut by themselves since he was still a wild animal who never received any training.

"You better watch he doesn't bite your hand off."

Claire whipped around and saw an older man, his brown hair lightened with silver, enter the barn. A thick pair of glasses were on his square face along with a warm smiled.

"Daddy!"

Kevin Hicks was usually a very easy man to get along with. Everyone in the community liked him, when he was around and not working of course.

Except right now he looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"Dad? Everything okay?" Claire asked walking over to him.

"Who is this Raphael? Is he really 16? What school does he-"

Claire hugged her dad tight.

"I missed you."

Kevin melted and hugged his daughter tight.

"This conversation isn't over."

"What conversation?"

"Young lady..."

* * *

When Mrs. Hicks came back, the three family members went into the house and sat in the living room. There were two couches, a large television, and bookshelves covering the walls.

"So, tell us about Raphael," her father started.

Claire took a deep breath. She wanted to tell her parents the truth but definitely knew it wouldn't go over well.

"Well, he's really nice and incredibly strong. See, his father, Hamato Yoshi-"

"Wait, his father is Japanese?"

"Yep. Raphael and his three brothers, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Donatello-"

"They don't have Japanese names?"

"No, see Sensei really enjoyed reading about the renaissance artists and he chose to name his sons after them. Anyway, he trained all four brothers in ancient Japanese martial arts since they were little."

Mrs. Hicks looked surprised.

"That's interesting. What does their mom think about all of this?"

"Their mom died a long time ago in a fire in Japan."

It was kind of a lie since Mikey thought the canister that contained the ooze was their mom but she had to think of something.

"Aw, poor dears."

"How are they in school?"

"Well, actually they are home schooled."

It seemed like forever before her parents were done asking questions but Claire was kind of thankful. They were really interested in hearing about this boy and wanted to know more about him.

"So...when can we meet him?"


	32. Carrel Household

**Chapter 32**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going! I've been tinkering around with some of the chapter lengths, since I'm getting up there in chapters. I would hate to make you guys wait for an update and then it is really short. Again please review, favorite, and follow! It really makes me incredibly happy to see new followers and favorites, especially reviews!

* * *

At the Carrel house, things were starting out to be a little different than normal. Zoey was half expecting her sisters to be home already but it turns out her mom had planned for them to arrive tomorrow, on Tuesday. She even kicked out Zoey's father, Dr. Howard Carrel, out for the day to spend alone time with Zoey.

"So, what do you feel like doing now?" Zoey's mom asked.

Zoey wanted to try and get along better with her mom but it was still hard to figure out how to do that.

"I have a dance coming up. Maybe could we go look for a dress for me?"

"Of course," Mrs. Carrel said excited. "What is it? The winter formal?"

"Yeah, I just don't like the idea of being the youngest kid at the prom so Nathan from Science Club is being my date so I can go to this!"

"Do you have a dress yet?"

Zoey went over to the family desktop in the living room and turned it on.

"There are some websites that I have been looking at that have really pretty dresses."

As Rachel Carrel looked over her daughter's shoulders, Zoey couldn't help but feel special. Normally, her mom would be so wrapped up in work or managing her other two daughters' schedules. Now, Zoey was getting personal time that she hadn't had for months.

Her mom pulled over a chair and sat down.

"When we were at your apartment...you said something about boy troubles...so is there a boy in your life?"

Her mom noticed Zoey's hand froze over the mouse.

"It's a bit complicated."

"Well, I don't have anywhere to be today. Go for it."

"See, one night Claire found this guy injured outside the gym one day and brought him to the apartment. His name is Raphael and he was a pretty scary looking guy at first. I tried to bash his head in with a bat truthfully."

Mrs. Carrel was slightly concerned but kept it to herself.

"So we got him better and the next day he went home. The three of us kept talking and a few days later, we met his brother, Leonardo. At first, he was really mad that his brother had been talking with us without telling anyone. See, their father, Hamato Yoshi, home-schooled them and raised them very close to home. He even taught them ancient Japanese martial arts that he learned from his home country of Japan. His sons usually call him Sensei or Master Splinter."

Rachel Carrel was starting to feel light-headed. She knew her daughter might run into some characters but she never expected anything like this!

"Anyway, Leonardo invited us to their home but, when we got there, Sensei was a little hesitant to trust us. Eventually, he warmed up to us and we were able to meet the last two brothers: Michelangelo and Donatello."

Zoey's mom knew something was up when her daughter blushed saying the one name.

"So I take it this Donatello and you are close?"

"Yeah, he is an engineer and is really amazing with technology. We kept talking and I thought we were really connecting. But...he's getting over this crush he had on another girl, April, who turned him down. Now I'm just really confused because it seems like he likes me one day and another day wants nothing to do with me."

Her mom took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair.

"Sounds like this boy needs a good butt-kicking."

Zoey was mildly surprised by her mom's comment. Then, a vein seemed to pop out of her mom's forehead.

"Little bastard. He doesn't see the cute girl you are? Screw him. You've got better things to do with your time than hope this jerk asks you out. Let him find his balls and ask you out or you do the old trick that got me your father."

"What was that?"

"Make the boy see what he is missing out on."

Zoey blinked confused.

"See, your father and I had a lot of the same classes at ESU, I was studying electrical engineering and he was studying mechanical. Except whenever I tried flirting or hinting, he never, ever got it. Now, he'll deny it and say that he tried asking me out but he never did. One day, I left my flashdrive in the computer lab. When I went back that night to get it, I actually saw him in the computer lab by himself working on a project. I marched right over to him, turned him to face me, and kissed him. Boy, was he shocked! He stared at me and I shouted 'Ask me out already!' and that's how we started dating."

Zoey laughed.

"No wonder I get so hot-tempered and impulsive."

* * *

"Are you serious?"

Later on that night at the Carrel house, Zoey's father came back. Howard was a bald man, by choice he claimed, with a small body frame and was barely past 5' 11". He had been so excited with he and his wife's new project he couldn't wait to show his daughter.

For many children battling serious illness or disease, it is hard to keep up with school or even being able to socialize. What her parents made is a custom laptop with an advanced webcam in it. The laptop would be used in the child's hospital room or bedroom and had a joystick attachment in order to control the second part of the project: the body. It was similar to just a screen on a table but there were wires, sensors, and a camera as well as two arm attachments. On the bottom of the table was what resembled a booster seat that they had in restaurants or movie theaters.

"See, ideally we want the child to feel like they can fit in and with these wires and- here I'll show you."

Dr. Carrel quickly pulled his wife and daughter into the kitchen, where they had their large family meals. He pulled out three chairs, setting the screen in the middle chair.

"Zoey, sit in the front. Sweetie, the back."

Once the girls were seated, he started tinkering around with the laptop.

"The joystick here moves the screen not only left and right but also adjusts it to a classroom setting."

He moved the screen lower to allow Mrs. Carrel to be able to see over the screen. He then moved the camera part only upward to be able to see over Zoey's head.

"It will hopefully allow the child to blend into the classroom without feeling like an oddball. I'm still having trouble with the arm motion."

Dr. Carrel went over to the arms.

"I want the child to be able to move the hands and arms as well as they could their own. There's just a lot of blocks and problems I can't seem to get around."

Zoey thought about the Kraang suits and felt incredibly guilty. Here, her parents were trying to make a different to so many kids' lives and Zoey knew if she could just get them a Kraang arm...

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm sure you can figure it out."


	33. A Talk Between Friends

**Chapter 33**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline!** Please review and let me know how this is going!**

* * *

Claire was lounging around her house on Monday night, occasionally doing handstands or helping her mom prepare the food for Thanksgiving, when she got a phone call from Zoey. She had only seen Zoey a few hours ago so she was scared something was wrong.

"You miss me already?"

_"Ha ha you're so funny. Can I come over for a bit?"_

"Sure, you need a ride?"

_"No, I'm just going to ride my bike over. I'll be there in like 20 minutes." _

"Ok. Bye."

Claire went into the kitchen where her mom was cooking up a storm. Claire may have been an only child but her mom was the oldest of six siblings. And this year it was her turn to host Thanksgiving. Her family was always very competitive and her mother always thought of cooking as an Olympic sport. If every member of her family didn't compliment her cooking, Claire was sure her mom was going to kill someone.

"Mommy, Zoey's coming over for a bit."

"That's fine just stay out of my way. I've got less than three days to do all this and goodness knows I am not going to let Cassandra's dinner outshine mine."

Claire rolled her eyes and straightened up a bit until Zoey came. During that time, she tried to figure out what on earth could have happened to make Zoey want to come over already.

A smile crossed her face. Maybe Donatello finally asked her out on a date!

"You missed being my roommate yet?" Zoey asked as she walked in, interrupting Claire's thoughts.

Claire laughed and went over to Zoey. When she looked at Zoey, she could tell there was something wrong. With Mrs. Hicks in the kitchen, maybe the close by living room wouldn't be the best place to talk.

"Want to come outside with me and check on the animals?"

Zoey nodded and the girls went outside. The puppies started barking as soon as they heard the barn door open.

"I need to talk to you about something..." Zoey started.

"What is it?" Claire asked as she played with a dog.

"When we get back to New York, I think we should try and capture a Kraang. Or at least their body."

"Zoey, we can't dissect an alien-"

"No no. It's the robot body I need. See, last night Mom and Dad showed me this amazing project that would help sick kids everywhere and I think if they could reverse engineer-"

"Hold on. Think about what you are saying. You can't just bring a robot to your parents and be like 'this is the solution to your problems!' They would have so many questions about where you got it and who made it. I mean what if the Kraang can track it as it moves? I'm sure they don't just leave the bodies in the street for anyone to find after the boys cut them up."

Zoey sighed.

"You're right but this could help their research and speed this project up by about ten years at the very least! And I want to try to help them!"

Claire put her hand on Zoey's shoulder.

"I know how you feel. It's like we have to hide a huge part of our lives anymore. We can't brag about these awesome turtles we know at school. People would put us in the loony bin. I think we may have even pushed our luck telling our parents about them. And then we know stuff that most of the world has no idea about. Aliens from another dimension, mutants wandering the streets, heck even ninjas!"

Zoey laid down on the ground and was surrounded by puppies.

"I've thought about that too. So many of these people just live their lives like normal and there's this..."

"War of the worlds happening every night?"

"Exactly!"

Claire laughed.

"You would think with high school we would have enough drama in our lives, right?"

* * *

Donatello was in the lab, staring at the Kraang tube that now held the mutated Timothy. He felt guilty because if he had tried harder...Timothy wouldn't be like this. Now, Timothy was going to miss out on so many things unless Donatello could fix him.

Speaking, talking, Timothy couldn't even tell Donnie that everything would be okay or if he was in any pain. All the acidic slime could do was stare and blink.

Donatello felt cold...could Timothy feel anything at all? How was it being in the tank? Cramped?

The purple-masked turtle looked at his own hand wrapped in bandages. Timothy was too acidic and wouldn't be able to be out of the tank without melting or corroding something.

That's when Donatello had a horrifying thought.

What about Timothy's loved ones? Did he have any? Parents? Siblings? There was no way to know and at least tell them their Timothy was alive. And if Timothy wanted to, he could never do the little things with them.

No hugging. No high-fives.

What if Timothy had a special person in his life? Mikey or Raph would joke around and say that was impossible but what if Timothy did?

Donatello went back to looking at Timothy.

What if the Pulverizer had never told that person how he felt? Unless Donatello did something to reverse this, the human never would.

No kissing.

No holding that person close.

No brushing the long black hair behind her ear.

No hoping to impress her with a new invention or-

The air left Donatello's lungs.

He wasn't allowed to feel this way. He was the one who pushed Zoey away. At first it was because he was still hurt over April but now it was harder and harder to deny how he felt. It was too difficult to not want to be with this amazing girl who was so perfect and made him feel like he wasn't just the "smart turtle." Donatello wanted to be able to hold her, talk with her for hours about whatever they wanted, spend time on the surface jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and...maybe feel a little human.

"You..." Donatello started as he looked at Timothy. "You wanted this. I tried to stop you but you kept insisting and trying. And you got what you wanted. It might have not made you like us...but you never stopped aiming for it."

The purple-masked turtle got out of his chair.

"And neither will I."

* * *

**Please please review! It really makes me feel motivated to write when I see even just one new review because it makes me feel like my story is doing okay!** Especially going into my senior year of college, this story acts like a stress-reliever and if I see people like this, I'll feel a little more confident in my writing!** Thank you for your time and please continue to review, favorite, and follow! **


	34. Envy

**Chapter 34**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline!** Please review** and let me know how this is going!

* * *

Splinter had noticed Donatello was more motivated the last few days more than ever before. In training, the turtle was now trying harder and pushing himself further. He even volunteered to spar against Raphael and was almost able to hold his own.

Then, after training, the boy would either be in the lab, working on calculations, or off in the sewers.

Master Splinter went into the kitchen where Raphael, Michelangelo, and Leonardo were making lunch. Donatello took his skateboard and left into the sewers almost an hour ago.

"Something seems different about your brother."

Leonardo spoke up first.

"It seems like he's on overdrive or something."

Raphael smirked.

"Probably my lesson finally got through his thick skull."

Mikey was confused.

"What'cha mean, Raph?"

"About him being too nervous to tell Zoey how he feels. Let's face it, he crushed on April hard and he was being too much of a chicken to try anything with Zoey. I had to knock some sense into him but I think he got it."

Master Splinter sighed. His sons were growing up so fast. It terrified him. What if one day they would all want to move out and set up their own lairs throughout the city?

That was when Master Splinter saw a sadness in Michelangelo's eyes.

"Michelangelo, would you join me in the dojo for a moment?"

Leonardo and Raphael started to tease the youngest turtle as he followed their sensei.

"Someone's in trouble!"

When Master Splinter closed the door, Mikey was ready to be yelled at for leaving his skateboard on the floor last night.

"My son, is something troubling you?"

Mikey blinked a few times. That was definitely not what the turtle was expecting.

"E-Everything's fine, Sensei."

Master Splinter gave him a firm glare.

"You appeared sad when Raphael mentioned Zoey and Donatello," Master Splinter said as he and his son sat in seiza. "What is it?"

Mikey sighed...of course Master Splinter would see that.

"It sounds kind of lame," Mikey said wincing. "See, it just seem like everyone else is getting to...I mean..."

The turtle took a deep breath.

"Everyone is finding crushes and love and I'm not..."

Master Splinter was somewhat surprised by the admission.

"See, Raph is going out with Claire, Donnie liked April but now likes Zoey," Mikey didn't mention anything about Leo and Karai but was thinking it in his head. "And I couldn't even find a good human friend, let alone girlfriend. Chris Bradford turned out to be one of the Foot!"

Mikey looked down with a sad expression.

"When we are on patrol, sometimes we'll see a couple or two walking home from a date or something. The way they just smile or laugh with each other...holding each other's hands...I want that, Sensei. I want to feel that warm, fuzzy feeling."

Master Splinter put his paw on Mikey's shoulder.

"You will, my son. Do not feel discouraged. Someday, you will find a girl who wants to be with you and share precious moments with you. The universe works in mysterious ways but we cannot force what we have no control over."

Michelangelo smiled.

While he was the immature one of the group, he still thought about all of the movies Claire and Zoey had brought them. There was always a happy couple at the end of the movie, sharing a kiss, and living happily ever after. He wanted that.

More than anything, he wanted a girl who would read comics with him, help play pranks on his brothers, and explain things to him without making him feel dumb like Don did.

"Thank you, Sensei. I do feel a little better."

Leonardo knocked on the dojo door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but lunch is ready."

Master Splinter stood up and opened the door.

"We will be right there. Contact Donatello and tell him to come home."

* * *

Donatello was in his secret place in the sewers. His brothers, no matter how hard they tried, they were never able to find it. Part of it was due to one of Donatello's first projects: creating a fake sewer wall that only opened when a pipe was tilted upwards. The space wasn't big like the Lair but was decently sized for him to be able to get away and have some peace.

"Z-Zoey, I was just wondering-no no too obvious," Donatello mumbled as he paced back and forth. "Hey, Zoey, want to check out the new-"

Donatello went over to the wall and leaned against it.

For the last few days, he was practicing on the perfect way to ask Zoey on a date. While he may have been able to make a chart for April, it was so much harder to try and even think of one for Zoey. The one problem he knew he had to work through was his nerves. Just picturing talking to Zoey made him stutter and sometimes slip into Japanese.

Zoey was an amazing and free-spirited person but to plan out the perfect date with Zoey seemed impossible.

A movie sounded okay since it would be dark enough for him to hide in but he wanted to be able to eat somewhere with her.

And stargazing sounded nice too.

Or maybe another kind of lecture but someone that she wanted to see though.

Donatello's phone went off, probably his brothers telling him to come home.

_Hey! Come back for food! -Raph_

The purple-masked turtle sighed and started skateboarding back to the lair.

At least he had privacy to practice. Having Mikey or Raph over his shoulder making fun of him definitely wouldn't help his confidence.

* * *

**Please favorite and follow the story!**


	35. Thanksgiving

**Chapter 35**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline!** Please review** and let me know how this is going!

* * *

Zoey wanted to go back to New York more than anything. While she did enjoy having some personal time with her mom and dad, her sisters eventually had to come back for Thanksgiving.

Diane and Courtney, both dark-haired with strong gymnastics physiques, were the center of attention. And with today being Thanksgiving, all of the relatives came out to be at the house. While Claire's family was significantly bigger, with her mom having five siblings and her dad having three, Zoey's mom was one of three kids and her father only had a sister.

And of course the grandparents came and the almost countless number of cousins, both older and younger, running around the house.

Diane, the oldest at 23, was talking about her latest endeavors in the business and marketing world while Courtney, 19, was showing off the moves that won her the last regional championship.

Zoey sighed and hoped that once everyone started eating their food, maybe it would be a little less chaotic.

"Thank you for your help, dear," Zoey's father, Howard, said finishing the touches on the turkey.

She finished the mashed potatoes and checked her father's work.

"I like helping. The turkey smells great."

The girl tried reaching for a piece but her father smacked her hand away.

"You can wait just like everyone else!"

"No fair, I helped!"

Her dad chuckled.

"Go see how the family is doing."

Zoey groaned but went into the dining room where some of her cousins and her two aunts were sitting. Both of her aunts were her mom's sisters and were identical twins. They had short brown hair but her Aunt Maggie had a small beauty mark on her left cheek while Aunt Beth Anne didn't. The cousins there were all significantly younger and were on the floor playing with toys.

"So Zoey," one of them asked. "How is New York City? Do you get to see some of the sights?"

"I really love it. It was super scary at first with all the huge buildings and confusing streets but after a while and some help it's second nature finding my way around."

Zoey remembered some of the times the boys took Claire and her up on the roofs. Everyone practiced their flips and jumping skills and it was one of the most fun times Zoey had.

"And the rooftops are just incredible. If you find the right one, it can seem like the city never ends but is just this amazing city that never sleeps."

"Sounds like you are having fun. Just be careful on those roofs. Unless you suddenly grew wings and never told us."

The three women laughed as Zoey's mother came over.

"Rachel, I can't believe how much Zoey looks like you."

"It's like she's your double!"

Rachel blushed.

"Well, she is my daughter after all."

"Well that and her adventurous personality. Same as back when she was in ESU when she went on that Alternative Spring Break trip to-"

"No one wants to hear about that!"

"What? About how you snuck away and went base-jumping?"

Rachel started yelling at Maggie and Zoey couldn't help but think maybe that was why she loved being up high and in the air.

It was then that Zoey started thinking about how bad her relationship with her mother was before she met the turtles. She couldn't stand seeing she had messages from her mother and was thankful she was so many miles from home.

Now, she was kind of sad to be leaving home.

Zoey blushed.

She knew part of the reason she was getting along better with her mother was after her mother came to visit, but there was a part of her that knew she may not have had the courage to start saying her feelings without knowing Leo, Mikey, Raphael, and Don.

All of the boys weren't afraid to speak their mind and were confident in their own unique fields. Mikey was one of the best pranksters Zoey knew and could give the class clown of any high school a run for his money.

It was even Donatello who reminded her that, while she could run into countless people a day in New York, she only had one mother and had to cherish every moment with her.

* * *

Donatello was tinkering around in the lab as April and Mikey tried to make a Thanksgiving dinner with a chicken, some potatoes, and some canned vegetables. From the sounds coming from the kitchen, it was going to end up being worms and algae for dinner.

The turtle was excited for Zoey to check out this latest gadget he made: a set of mechanical wings that the boys could use for patrol or spying on the Kraang or Foot.

His T-phone went off a message on the table next to him. It was a text message from Zoey. As he read it, Donatello blushed before a big smile crept onto his face.

_"Happy Thanksgiving Don. I'm thankful that I have gotten so close to your bothers and sensei, especially to you."_


	36. Holiday Homework

**Chapter 36**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! **Please review** and let me know how this is going!

* * *

Claire wanted to cry. This was the worst form of torture she had ever had to suffer through.

Holiday homework assignments.

It seemed impossible to enjoy a full week off with the knowledge that one of those days would have to be spent doing all of the assignments.

She and Zoey were spending the Friday doing their homework at the Carrel house while their families all went Black Friday shopping, since the Hick's family believed Black Friday was a bigger deal than Christmas itself.

Zoey started going over her economics problems and sighed.

"I can't believe this nonsense. He wants us to create a budget simulating what it will be like for us in college, going down to how much we are responsible for tuition, rent money, everything! I don't even know what makes him think we can do this in a day."

Claire laughed.

"Technically he gave us a week..."

"But teachers should all know we won't do an assignment that early! Hell, we are only doing this today so we can hang out at the Lair tomorrow with the boys without needing to do homework."

"It's kind of like they give us 30 days to do a book report and on day 29 we start reading the book."

"The turtles are lucky they never get into a situation like this."

* * *

"Guys, guys! You gotta help me! I can't remember the Kanku Dai for later!"

Michelangelo and his brothers were never given "homework" but Master Splinter would often show them a technique or move, in this case the complex Kanku Dai kata, order them to practice, and then have the boys demonstrate it a few days later.

Usually Leonardo practiced very hard the first day or two and would immediately have it down. Raphael and Donatello would practice periodically throughout the week.

Michelangelo would practice it once, think he had it mastered, and proceed to then forget about it until the sensei announced they would demonstrate that day.

"That's your problem," Raphael said chuckling as he sparred with Don. "You do this every time."

Donatello grunted as he blocked a hit from Raph.

"Didn't you learn from the last eight times, Mikey?"

"I swear next time I'll practice it more! Just please help me! Master Splinter said whoever doesn't get it right isn't allowed to skateboard for a week!"

Leonardo walked over to Mikey.

"Quit shouting and I'll help you."

Mikey smiled widely at his brother.

"In exchange for-"

"Aw, what? Leo so not cool!" Mikey yelled walking away.

"You didn't even hear what I wanted yet!"

"It's the same thing every time! You always want some of my comics, especially the new ones Claire buys me."

Leo groaned.

How did his brother catch onto that already?

"But you have the new _Flash _and I just-"

The two brothers started yelling at each other, making Raphael lose his focus on the match. Donatello took his chance and was able to land a hit.

Donatello stared at his hand.

"I-I did it! Ha ha, I did it!"

"Shut up, those two distracted me!"

Master Splinter went to call his students into the dojo when he heard them all yelling.

"Boys! Do I need to remind you what it feels like to be in seiza all night?"

"No, sensei," the boys said all quieting down.

"Good, we begin in one hour," Master Splinter said, hoping some extra time would get the boys to stop fighting.

April walked over, confident she knew the new kata and ready to demonstrate it.

"Hey, guys."

"Finish your homework?"

She nodded, thankful the school didn't mind letting her keep up with her schoolwork at home since she had "pneumonia."

"It's not like I had too much since it's Thanksgiving break."

Donatello nodded.

"Zoey was telling me she and Claire were finishing their homework today."

That picked a nerve with April. She still didn't get along with Zoey and, frankly, she thought she never would. To April, Zoey was a spoiled girl who seemed to have the boys wrapped around her little finger.

Especially Donnie.

It wasn't that she had feelings for the turtle but the way he would always talk about her, it made her sound like some kind of goddess.

Sure, Claire wasn't as bad but she usually just stayed around Raphael and wasn't nearly as annoying.

Leonardo could tell April was getting angry and told everyone to practice their katas in their own rooms before the sensei called them. If there was a problem between the girls, Leo definitely knew better than to get involved in it.

* * *

**I just want to take a moment and thank you for reading all the way through this story so far! There's many more chapters to come but it means the world to me that you read the first 36 chapters! Also, I hope you guys liked this little chapter, since school is starting back up for many of us, I just thought it would fit perfectly! **


	37. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! I just finished writing up Chapter 50 (yahoo!) and I think it's time for me to separate the story.

Not so much a sequel but just breaking apart the story into another part in order to make it easier for me to make sure I don't make any mistakes, you know? DO NOT FREAK OUT! I am not ending the story! I am nowhere near the end yet! Think of it like Avatar: the Last Airbender. This story is Book One and there's going to be a Book Two!

Is that okay with everyone? Please be completely honest and post your opinions in the reviews! It's just there is going to be a kind of big...arc, I guess you can all it, coming up and I want it to be set up in a way that allows the readers to enjoy the story the way I want it to be! The reason I am telling you all this now is because I don't want anyone freaking out that I haven't been updating and I would love it if all of you would continue to review and follow Book Two!

Actually, this sounds embarrassing, but I do need help coming up with a title for Book Two. As you can tell my my awful title for this story, my titles need a LOT of work. Please any suggestions in the reviews would be greatly appreciated!

Chapter 44 will be the start of Book Two, just after the Season 1 finale!


	38. What's Anime?

**Chapter 37**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review and let me know how this is going!

* * *

When the two girls returned to New York, the first thing they did was breathe a sigh of relief. All their homework was done, they were able to see their family, and they were able to tell the truth, somewhat, to their parents about their new friends.

"I have no idea how I am going to pull off Raphael meeting my parents. I mean I guess I could always have him just talk to them on the phone but eventually they will want to meet him in person."

Claire plopped down on the couch and covered her face with her hands. It was then that she noticed Zoey was practicing some sort of routine for gymnastics.

"What are you doing?"

"Have you ever watched anime?"

"Like cartoons?"

"No. Not like cartoons. Anime is different. It's shows from Japan and Asia and some of them are really dark and others are really action-y. I've been into it since I watched Sailor Moon as a kid-"

"Oh! I watched Sailor Moon!"

"Yeah, that's an anime. Anyway, I really like this one called Naruto and they made a spin-off called Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden and I had the one closing theme in my head all break. I kind of thought it was really catchy and made a routine out of it with a ribbon."

"Wow! Can I see it?"

Zoey blushed.

"I-It's not very coordinated, I mean I just did what felt natural."

Claire smiled.

"Do you have the song ready?"

Zoey shook her head.

"I've just been listening to it on repeat on Youtube."

"Let me listen to it first and then you can show me! Is it in Japanese then?"

"Yeah, but I found a video with the English subtitles."

(First Japanese then English translation!)

Daijoubu bokura mada konnani waraeru. - Up to now, we're alright, we can laugh like this.  
Maigo ni nattatte tsukiakari o sagaseru. - I search for the moonlight that seemly slowly lost.

Kachimake ja nai desho nante! - Anyway, I might be in victory or defeat!

Nagusame ni kurumattatte. - Wrapping up myself in comfort.  
Kuyashisa ga hadakete. - Exposing my regretfulness.

Soutou kakkou warui genjou no bokura wa. - We deserve our current bad circumstances.  
Jigyaku neta bakari dakedo. - Cause nothing but bad joke for ourself.  
Sore o koe o agete waraitobashi aeru.- Meeting that rising loud voice with laughter.  
Kudaranai sono yaritori ga. - That arguing back and forth is worthless.  
Nandaka hokorashii yo. - It's somehow arrogant.

Daijoubu bokura mada konnani waraeru. - Up to now, we're alright, we can laugh like this.  
Maigo ni nattatte tsukiakari o sagaseru. - I search for the moonlight that seemly slowly lost.

Daijoubu bokura nakushita mono yori mabushii. - For people who lost radiance, we're alright.  
Takaramono ga koko ni aru koto o shitteru. - We know of matter of the most important for this present time.

Daijoubu bokura. - We're alright.

As the song played, Claire found herself enjoying the beat of the music. Sure, she had to watch for what the words meant but the music definitely was danceable.

"It's really cool and I like the lyrics too."

Zoey had an idea.

"Hey! Why don't you create a routine for me? I'm sure you've already got some ideas swirling in your head!"

Claire blushed because she actually did have some moves planned.

"O-Okay. Is it just a ribbon wand routine you want or do you want clubs too?"

"Clubs are fine but they aren't my strong suit."

The brunette thought hard about the recent displays and routines she saw by some of her favorite gymnasts, such as Varvara Filiou of Greece.

"We'll definitely need more space to practice in though," Zoey said looking around the apartment.

"Do you think Master Splinter would let us use the dojo?"

"Why there?"

"Think about it, if we don't have work, we really can't be in the way of the students while they are learning to do something just for us. And...I was thinking maybe Master Splinter could help me. I want to try a competition again."

"A-Are you sure?" Zoey said shocked. "You think you'll be all right?"

"I talked to my parents about it and they think maybe it is something I need to work through. If I want to move forward in life, I need to be able to be in a crowd, or at least know what it was that made me freeze up. Master Splinter has been through so much, maybe he has some experience with something like this and can help me."

Zoey nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to help."

* * *

As the girls walked into to the Lair, they were excited to see if the boys missed them while they were gone.

The entire family, April included, was in the kitchen eating ramen for dinner. Raphael was the first to notice them.

"Claire, you're back!" he said trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

Truth was he missed her so much and was happy she was back.

The red-masked turtle walked over and passionately kissed Claire. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Zoey blushed and went into the kitchen. It was cute seeing Claire and Raph so happy but it made the dark-haired girl jealous she hadn't figured out Donatello's feelings yet.

"Hi, everyone," she said taking Raphael's spot. "Did we miss anything exciting while we were gone?"

Donatello was happy Michelangelo was talking about the recent Kraang hunts and how the three brothers were poisoned by a mutated wasp. He wanted to figure out the best way to get Zoey alone but didn't know how.

"That all sounds awesome! I wish I could have seen you guys all brainwashed," she said laughing. "Way to go, Mikey!"

Zoey turned and saw Claire coming over with Raph.

"Master Splinter, could Claire and I speak with you in private?"

The sensei was slightly confused but motioned the girls over to the dojo.

* * *

"Routines?"

"Yes, see for gymnastics, there are certain events where a person can perform alongside a music piece. However, since we don't have much time outside of work to practice-"

"We were hoping we could use the dojo space since you have higher ceilings and available space for maneuverability."

Master Splinter thought he wouldn't mind letting them using the dojo, especially since he was curious to see what the girls were fully capable of. The sensei had seen them do simple flips and small techniques around the lair but an entire demonstration could be what the boys needed to show how remembering katas and gymnastics routines go hand-in-hand: mistaking one part could throw the entire act out of balance.

"Certainly, you girls are more than welcome to use the dojo, so long as the others aren't already using it."

Claire and Zoey smiled.

"Thank you, sensei!" they said together.

Master Splinter grinned.

"Now, why don't we all go into the living room and put on a movie? I have limited Michelangelo to one a day or else he simply tries to watch as many as he can until he falls asleep in front of the television."

The three left the dojo and noticed Donatello was the only one not in the living room. Claire walked over to Raphael and kissed his cheek.

"Want to put on a movie?"

"Sure, but someone's gotta grab Donnie."

"I will," Zoey said with a slight blush on her face.

She walked into his lab and saw him pacing back and forth. He was also muttering words she couldn't understand.

"Koko e korare masu ka? Iya... dou ka naa..."

"Donatello?"

"O-Oh! Hi," he said slightly surprised to see Zoey standing there.

"We were about to put on a movie in the living room, do you want to watch it with us?"

He nodded.

"Sounds great."

Zoey hesitated before her next question.

"Were you speaking Japanese?"

"Y-Yeah. We all can but I'm the one who mainly uses it. Mikey always hated practicing it even though he's fluent."

She brushed a loose hair behind her ear.

"I never heard you guys talk in Japanese before. I like it."

"R-Really?" he stuttered. "I-I mean if you want, maybe I could teach you some words or something sometime."

Zoey knew certain phrases from watching anime but was definitely happy if it meant she and Donatello would be able to hang out together.

"Sure! That sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Guys!" Mikey shouted. "Hurry up! We're watching _A Monster in Paris_!"

The dark-haired girl took Donatello's hand and started leading him out.

"We better hurry before he has a conniption."

Don looked down at their hands as they walked with a blush rising up on his face. He wished the living room was just a little further away so he could enjoy the feeling longer.


	39. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 38**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! **Please review** and let me know how this is going!

* * *

During the movie, Claire couldn't help but feel there was a slight tension in the air. Everyone was sitting, enjoying the movie, but at some moments, when Zoey or Donatello would smile at a part or talk, she felt like April was giving off this dark energy.

Raphael whispered in Claire's ear.

"You okay? That part was funny and you didn't laugh."

"Is it just me, or does April seem really hostile towards Zoey?"

The turtle swallowed hard. This was bad. He knew eventually the girls would notice but he had hoped it wouldn't have been like this. Donatello told the brothers what had happened that day in the sewers and since then it seemed April has only gotten worse and worse around the girls.

"Kind of. Maybe April is just a little moody."

Claire furrowed her brow.

"No excuse for rudeness."

After the movie, the girls asked if they would be allowed to spend the night, since they didn't see the turtles for a week.

"Of course," Master Splinter said. "but everyone sleeps in the living room."

He knew his son wouldn't try anything inappropriate with Claire, since he most likely didn't know about such things, but just to be a slightly stern parent.

April groaned a little too loudly to be subtle.

Zoey looked over at April.

"Everything okay, April?"

She glared.

"It's bad enough you guys constantly keep these guys from patrol, but now you're keeping them in all night?"

Zoey's temper flared and Claire knew this was going to be bad.

"What about you? You can go right ahead and go back up to the surface if you are sick of us being here. Or do you not think you could protect yourself up there without four guys always having to watch _your_ sorry ass."

April pulled out her tessen and took a fighting stance.

"Let's see who can't defend themselves!"

Master Splinter was about to intervene but Zoey was able to dodge April's strike. In fact, to a trained gymnast like Zoey, it was easy. Gymnasts had to be aware of everything around them in a competition, in order to make sure they were careful of their hands and feet. One false step could mean being out of bounds or point deductions.

After April's second attempt to hit her, Donatello had enough.

He grabbed April's arm forcefully.

"That's enough! She isn't armed and you could really hurt her!"

April yanked back her arm.

"Why do you guys all care about them so much? They just swoop in and mess up everything! No one asked for them to be here. They have families already and they can go to the mall and hang out with friends!"

Tears filled April's eyes.

"I can't!"

The redhead ran off to her room, leaving everyone stunned.

"Zoey, are you all right?" Claire asked waking over.

"Y-Yeah, nothing I couldn't handle."

Master Splinter sighed.

"I understand April's pain, but it is simply impossible for her to safely venture outside without placing herself in danger. The Foot have already attempted to take her and they will not fail a second time."

The two girls looked at each other. There had to be some way that they could get along with April. They hadn't thought about how hard everything must be for April. The two girls could come and go as they pleased and that must've killed April; she was no different than them but was being hunted by the Kraang as well as the Foot. There must've been times where April would have killed to just simply walk along the streets and eat in a restaurant like normal people. Instead, she had to wait for four mutant turtles to grab pizza or two new girls to bring them some groceries.

"Maybe we could see if she would want to go dress shopping with us. If we try to hide her appearance, like a hat and scarf, and if the two of us stick by her, we should be fine."

"I don't know," Zoey started. "For all we know, there could be cameras that the Foot are hacked into-"

"The girl deserves one day to be a teenage girl. Just because she tried to attack you doesn't mean she wouldn't like a day shopping."

Zoey turned to Master Splinter.

"Could you see if she's okay, maybe ask her for us?"

The rat nodded and went towards April's room.

Raphael admired Claire's concern and empathy for April's situation. For her to try and be friends with April, even with what just happened, it was something he would never be able to do.

Of course, part of it was kicking the shell off of someone was way more fun and less work.

* * *

"April? May I enter?" Master Splinter asked knocking on her door.

"Y-Yes," she said with a sniffle.

When the sensei entered the room, April was on her bed, holding her pillow.

"We need to talk."

"I know, sensei. I shouldn't have used my tessen like that."

The sensei sat next to her.

"We can talk about that later. For now, we need to discuss your behavior towards Claire and Zoey. The girls mean well and never intended to make you feel alienated."

"They don't know how great they have it! This was the first Thanksgiving I was away from my dad and they got a whole week with their families. I just wish I could hear my dad yell at me for having my music too loud..."

April started to cry again.

"Tell me to clean my room...have dinner with me and ask me about my day."

Splinter held his student as she cried.

"I'm so thankful for what you guys have gone for me but...I miss my daddy."

"I understand," he said holding her close. "There are times where I long to be back home and walk among the people. We both were forced to leave the surface world."

Master Splinter looked at April in the eyes.

"But yours is a temporary move. My sons are working hard to find your father and to help you both return to your normal lives."

April smiled.

"I don't think my life will ever be "normal" again."

"Zoey and Claire want to help bring some normalcy back to your life, if you are willing."

The girl was hesitant but kept listening.

"I'm not sure what the details are but they wanted you to join them for... dress-shopping?"

"That...that actually does sound kind of fun."

"Good. Why don't we go back out there and you girls can talk about it?"

"Just give me a minute."

Master Splinter went back into the living room and saw the six kids in a circle.

"All right, we'll explain the rules as we go, but trust me this is so much fun!"

"What are you all doing?"

Zoey looked up and smiled.

"We're teaching them how to play Apples to Apples! Do you and April want to play with us?"

* * *

"Okay," Claire said grabbing the next green card. "Flamboyant."

The seven players, Master Splinter and April included, all set down a red card.

Claire shuffled the cards and then read each of them out loud.

"Let's see...'Flamboyant'...Richard Simmons...vampires! ha ha ha...gravy...rock candy...Harrison Ford ...Armadillo!...and junkyard dogs! Oh god, these are all so good..."

Mikey was about to speak but Zoey covered his mouth with her hand.

"You aren't allowed to tell her which one to pick again! That's against the rules!"

Claire held up her card.

"Vampires!"

April shouted in joy while Mikey groaned.

"Armadillo was better."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really was happy with how it turned out! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	40. Dress-Shopping

**Chapter 39**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline!** Please review** and let me know how this is going!

* * *

After school a few days later, on a day when both Claire and Zoey didn't have work, they asked April to meet them by their school so they could all go to a dress store close by. Of course, the turtles walked with her through the sewers and waited with her until Zoey texted April saying to meet them.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Leonardo asked April.

"I'll be fine," she said making sure her scarf and hat were on well. "I'll text you guys when I am done, okay? Bye!"

April got to the surface and saw Zoey and Claire waiting for her. Both of them had on scarves and hats.

"It sucks you have a big project for Physics but at least you have Holly as a partner! She's in the Science Club with me."

"Yeah, we exchanged numbers and we're going to work on it when we get the chance. It's weird because the due date is during Christmas break!"

It was then that Claire saw April coming towards them.

"Over here!"

"See?" Zoey said pulling on her scarf. "We thought we should all blend in together."

Zoey shivered and buttoned up her coat.

"It's freezing enough to need them anyway."

The three girls started walking.

"Where are we going?"

"There's this place a girl from the studio's mom works at called eXcitement that we want to check out. It's a thrift shop where girls give their slightly used dresses and part of the proceeds go to a women's shelter."

"We saw pictures of Sammie's dress from last year and it was super pretty."

April nodded. It felt kind of nice to be out in public again.

Claire smiled, even though it was hidden under the scarf.

"I can't wait to see what they look like!"

Zoey nudged April's side.

"Claire first started doing gymnastics because she saw the competitions on television and wanted to be like those girls."

"How did you-Mom! I told her not to tell anyone else!"

"Just like she "doesn't tell anyone" about your nickname, CeeCee."

"Argh! I hate that name! Don't you dare tell Raphael!"

When they got to the shop, Sammie's mom, Miss Kat, was working the register.

"Girls! I'm glad you stopped by! Tell me if you need help finding anything."

April couldn't help but admire some of the dresses. They had beautiful crystals and beading.

"Aren't these gorgeous?" Zoey said holding out a long light pink dress. "And I like this shop because Sammie's mom also fixes up the new arrivals before putting them on the rack."

Claire inspected a dark blue dress with a crystal halter top.

"Didn't she teach you how to fix up your sisters' competition leotards too?"

"Yep!"

"Wait..." April asked confused. "Aren't you two in different grades? How are you going to the same dance?"

"Yes," Claire answered. "But Zoey gets along with the people in my class easier since we are all the same age."

"Yeah. I turned 16 a few weeks ago and Claire turns it January 4th!"

Zoey pulled out a short fuchsia-colored long dress.

"Ooo! April!" Zoey called over. "Try this one on!"

"M-Me? But I don't need one."

Zoey laughed and held it out to April.

"But half the fun of dress-shopping is trying on whatever you want!"

"Yeah, I mean we only need one dress, but that doesn't mean we are only trying on five dresses!"

April smiled and, eventually, as the girls tried on a dozen or so dresses, she had to admit, it was nice to have a girl's day out...and secretly hoping they could have another one soon.

* * *

Work had kept the girls busy for the week, but when Saturday came and they both were done at two o'clock, they hurried to the Lair to practice in the dojo.

As soon as they got into the Lair, hearing that everyone was in the dojo, they went into April's room and changed as well as put their hair in tight buns.

Zoey's idea was to put Claire in a competition mindset while they practiced in order to get her used to just her and Zoey, then Zoey and Master Splinter, and slowly adding the turtles and distractions.

Claire's leotard, a Barani by Alpha Factor, had long black mesh sleeves with a copper-colored mystique that resembled flames that covered her chest and back.

Zoey's leotard, once belonging to Diane, had glittered mesh sleeves that connected a pink choker piece with black lines coming off of it to the pink mystique that had a black sunburst pattern coming out of her stomach.

"Good job, guys," Leonardo said as they exited the dojo. "We're getting better with teamwork."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Zoey and Claire.

"W-Wow..." Michelangelo said as the turtles stood their slack-jawed.

"You guys look..." Leo started.

"Amazing..." Raph finished.

Donatello swallowed hard, hoping to be able to form coherent words. Zoey looked...

"Kirei..."

"What was that, Donatello?" Zoey asked.

"N-Nothing! You guys look good!"

The girls smiled and walked into the dojo, holding a set of gymnastics clubs and a ribbon wand.

Master Splinter looked at his tallest son and chuckled.

"You said "beautiful," my son. Seems-"

"I'm going to the lab!" he shouted running as blood rushed to his face.

* * *

As they did some double layouts, full-outs, and others moves, the girls tried to maintain their hold on their tools.

Claire, using the clubs, tried to make sure that either she was moving or the clubs were. She would sometimes toss them in the air, perform an aerial split, somersault, or twirl, and catch them when they returned. It reminded her of Raphael's sais and made her want to make him proud.

Zoey, using the ribbon wand, made sure to keep the ribbon spinning or, if she tossed it, catch it after she completed her flips or action. It was one of her favorite apparitions since she could either catch the wand itself or grab the ribbon and use it to whip the wand back towards her.

"I think we're going to need more practice on these routines..." Claire thought out loud. "At least for a competition."

"Well duh we just started," Zoey said as she continued to practice.

Zoey lifted her left leg behind her, to where her ankle was by her head, and held it there with her left arm. She then switched so she was standing on that leg, not letting go of it, and had her right leg in the air. After a few seconds, she went back to the original position and ended.

"We're not aiming for gold. We just want to make sure you'll be comfortable in a competition setting. Let's try it with your music again."

* * *

Donatello had hearts in his eyes as he saved new files on his computer. As a safety measure, he had cameras in certain parts of the Lair...okay really it was to tell who was always going into his lab without his permission and messing with his stuff.

He couldn't help but watch the camera in the dojo and had saved still-shots of Zoey as she practiced. She kept a bright smile on her face, even when she stumbled.

_She has the most amazing smile._

Don set his background picture on his laptop to a shot of Zoey when she had the ribbon twirling around her whole body and she was standing on her tip-toes. She looked elegant and regaland seemed so perfect.

_I really am in love with this girl. _

* * *

**Don't forget Chapter 43 is the end of this book but Book 2 will be on here: "This is My Chance!" **

**I want to take a moment to thank everyone who submitted title suggestions! I appreciate it so much! And I'm not even lying, I have enough story written up and I just hope the new season (September 28th!) won't make my story deviant too far! **

**And once Book 2 is posted, this story will be marked "complete" so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE continue to favorite and follow Book 2!**


	41. A Secret Place

**Chapter 40**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline! **Please review** and let me know how this is going! **I really hope you guys like this chapter. Just a reminder that Chapter 43 will be the end of book 1 but at the end of that chapter, I will put the URL to Book 2. So that means there will be 2 chapters in one day coming up! **

* * *

Today was the day. Donatello was certain of it. He was going to get Zoey alone and...

_"Zoey!" dream Donatello said. "I really like you! Would you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Of course, Donnie! Kiss me, you brilliant turtle!"_

Little hearts floated around the purple-masked turtle's head as he made his breakfast cereal.

His three brothers stared at him as if he grew another head.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Raph asked.

"Maybe a mutant worm crawled into his brain..." Mikey said, which actually wasn't that far of a stretch, given that they fought aliens and ninjas on a daily basis.

"He probably spent too much time in the lab and breathed in some vapors."

"What are you guys talking about?" April asked walking into the kitchen.

"Does Don seem funny to you?"

April looked and blinked a few times as Don almost danced his way to the dojo.

"Beats me. I've never seen him act this way before."

* * *

"Master Splinter?"

The sensei opened his door and saw Donatello standing in front of him.

"Yes, my son?"

"May I speak with you?"

It was rare that the third oldest son wanted to speak with him and, of course, the rat urged him to sit down.

"Sensei, _Ore wa...kokuhaku suru._"

"Confess your love?" Master Splinter said surprised.

Donatello, when nervous, would sometimes speak in Japanese instead of English.

"Relax, breathe..."

Donatello took a deep breath.

"_Anoko ni horeta..._I'm in love with her...but I wanted to know how you told Tang Shen."

"Well," the sensei said chuckling. "I had her meet me on top of one of our favorite hills, where we would watch the sunset. I waited there with a single flower and I said...I've known about my feelings for a long time now. I love you. Will you please be mine?"

Donatello nodded, taking in the answer. He stood up and bowed before he started to leave.

"Thank you, sensei."

Zoey was finishing up her shift at work and couldn't wait to be done. She had to take the younger students, which included the Bauman twins, and it was a blessing that it was nearly closing time.

* * *

"Everyone, let's finish up! Studio closes in fifteen!"

The students started heading to their locker rooms and Zoey and the other two instructors started the closing duties.

"Zoey, I heard your phone going off in your locker. Maybe you should go get it."

The girl went to the staff room and heard her phone chime again.

_Hey, are you free tonight? -Don_

She smiled and responded for him to meet her on the rooftop in a little bit.

After the alarm was set and the others were out of sight, she climbed to the roof. Donatello was waiting there.

"I'm surprised you aren't out on patrol."

"Well, you wouldn't believe the day we had. C-Can I show you something? Not here, in the sewers."

On the way, he told Zoey about how he and his brothers found April's dad and fought against a Newt creature.

"Wow! That's really amazing. I hope everything goes well for them."

Donatello could feel himself sweating as they reached closer and closer to his secret spot. His brothers didn't even know about this spot and he planned to keep it that way.

Zoey was surprised when they reached the end of one tunnel. She expected a big surprise or something. The area was small but moonlight shone down from the storm drains above.

He led her over to a ledge and they sat down.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is my secret spot. I found it when I was a kid. It seems tiny but it was one of the few places my brothers always got too lost to find. If I ever get stuck on an experiment or project, I come here."

Donatello looked up.

"There's a concert hall up there and sometimes I hear these big bands play. The first time I heard it, the sounds echoed off of the walls...it felt like my own private show. For a kid who only interacts with his dad and brothers, it felt amazing to me. I didn't know what any of the instruments were or who played them...but it was one of the first times I really felt...human."

Donatello looked at his hands.

"I know I'll never be able to make such amazing music...guitars, flutes, trumpets...you need five fingers for those. But, when I was little, I used to pretend that I was making that music right along with them."

Zoey took one of his hands and held it with both of hers.

"Thank you...for showing this to me. It really means a lot."

He took a deep, shaky breath and turned slightly to look at her.

"_Z-Zoey...boku..._uh_..._" he cleared his throat. "_Kimi wa boku...ni totte taisetsu na hito da_...You are very special...to me. I want to p-protect you and...Zoey _no koto ga suki!_"

The breath was slowly returning back into his lungs.

"I-I really like you...m-more like...I love you."

Zoey's breath halted in her lungs. It was really happening. Her fear that he would never get over April disappeared and a small blush rose on her cheeks.

She leaned her head slightly closer to his.

"Don...I...I love you..."

Donatello felt her lips press against his beak and closed his eyes. He cradled her face with his free hand and had only one thought in his head.

_She said it back! She said it back!_


	42. Differences

**Chapter 41**

I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the name Star Potential Studios! I only own my OCs and my storyline!** Please review** and let me know how this is going!

* * *

Master Splinter couldn't have been happier for his tallest son. After he had told Miss Zoey his feelings, he had rushed into the rat's room and started telling the entire story. His brothers even started to tease him by saying "it's about time."

However, once Zoey and Claire came to the Lair the next day, the sensei could already tell the difference between the two couples.

With Raphael being the "tough turtle," he was still trying to work on feeling comfortable with being affectionate. Sometimes, they would go to Raphael's room for some personal time, Master Splinter keeping a careful eye on them of course, but it seemed the couple was taking everything nice and slow. It was obvious that the boy was protective and loved to show how tough he was to his mate. The second-oldest turtle would even call his girl "Babe" every now and again.

Donatello and Zoey...were considerably more affectionate. The turtle would always nuzzle his head against hers as they sat on the couch and used their laptops, keep a careful eye on her as she cooked, or have her hand in his.

Currently, it seemed Donatello was teaching her some Japanese words and would occasionally kiss her in between words while they were in the living room. They couldn't tell that Leonardo and Mikey were mocking them a few feet away.

"Good," Donatello said as he kissed Zoey. "Zoey-_chan_."

She smiled, feeling very special. While not being in a relationship before, it felt amazing to be the focus of someone's affection and love. Part of her was nervous because she wasn't sure how to reciprocate all the time but then Donatello would pull her into a tight hug, knowing exactly how she was feeling.

The sensei looked around and saw April was sitting closer to the T.V. while she was on her laptop. Since Donatello told everyone the news, April was slightly uneasy. When the rat had asked her in private what was wrong, she admitted it was a strange feeling knowing that he wouldn't try to get her to like him anymore. April and Don still had awkward moments, but the sensei knew time would fix that.

"Where is Raphael?" the sensei asked walking over to them.

"He went into his room with Claire."

A light gasp escaped Claire's lips as Raphael's fingers dove into her long brown hair. The turtle had the wraps over his hands and wrists off and let him feel every inch of the hair. Raph had a fascination with it since he was hairless and couldn't get enough of touching the silken strands. His teeth lightly bit her lower lip before pulling her in for another rough kiss. A shiver went up her spine as she settled herself more in his lap.

He gave a slight tug to her hair, making her mouth open a little wider.

Claire knew she'd have to talk to him about that later. Sometimes he would be a little too rough with her. She pulled away from him for air but he just went to kissing her neck.

"Raphael..." she moaned.

He was still unsure of what to do next, since this was the farthest they had gone, but he was starting to figure out she liked when he bit or licked certain spots on her neck. The only problems were when he was too rough on her.

She smiled and recaptured his beak. One of his hands went from her hair to her back and pulled her tight against him.

Raphael couldn't help the feeling filling him up inside. It felt so good to be with Claire. She made his heart pound and his brain to go...primal. Scents seemed stronger and everything felt better. No matter how angry he was minutes ago, just venting to her or holding her close...it made him feel normal.

It made him feel like that was how a real human couple was like.

He pulled away and nuzzled his cheek against hers. Nuzzling seemed natural for him, like he was somehow making sure she felt him close and she knew he cared.

Claire could barely hear the words he muttered, but she knew he was showing his sweet side.

She ran her fingers over his plastron as he spoke.

"You're so gorgeous. Wow, Babe."

"Raphael," Claire whispered as she blushed.

When he nuzzled, it made her smile. Part of it reminded her of a cat rubbing up against someone for affection. Raphael suddenly spoke up and it surprised her.

"I want to go on another date. Not just driving around but something you want to do."

"How about we try going to the movies? We can sneak in using your ninja skills."

"Without paying?" he kissed her lips and smirked when he pulled away. "Never figured you for the bad girl type."

"Well, after some recent events in the world, they are very careful with security and I don't want to risk you getting found out."

He smiled, a small one, but a genuine smile.

"I think I'd like a movie that doesn't have singing every three minutes."

"Hey, you better watch how you talk about my movies!"

* * *

**I know this was short but once book 2 starts the chapters are longer! And some of my recent reviewers have posed some questions/ requests so here are some details:**

**No I don't speak Japanese but when I did put Japanese in the last chapter, the translations were the ...English. I know I did it oddly but I dislike () for translations. **

**Someone asked for Leo and Mikey to find love but I'm very hesitant to go too into Leo's relationship until the second season starts. LeRai seems to be a big deal in the series so I want to see how everything goes! **

**And do you guys think I am too OC on Raph? I honestly try to keep Raph in character based on how the show portrays him. At times, he is the badass but, especially around Spike and Mikey, he is emotional and caring. But I would like honest (but kind please) opinions!**


End file.
